


满月与珍珠

by smile88325



Series: 各种各样的AU [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Maybe a sad ending, Maybe there are two endings, mermaid, pirate
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile88325/pseuds/smile88325
Summary: 说好的美人鱼的故事。东方的小人鱼爱上了送他回到大海的西班牙贵族少年。但是我还没有想好怎样结尾，也许从中间开始会有两种走向和结局。但是这样的话前文可能会有一些bug，我还在尽力调整。（也许就不调整了。毕竟我还是有点舍不得下刀子= =





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 人鱼症的设定来自于微博@Divano_Messiah 太太 部分摘录如下：
> 
> 总之只是一个用来构思垃圾黄梗的方向，搞基为主，不要计较细节我只是随便想想[允悲]  
> 参考花吐症的思路，人鱼病，相思类绝症的一种  
> 初期：从肢端上开始生出细薄鳞片，人体会经常性感到干渴，及时补充水分或冲洗肢端可以暂时恢复原状，水分不足时会继续起鳞  
> 过渡期：饮水量逐渐增加，若不及时补充会导致双眼生出内睑，鳞化部位从肢端覆盖到小臂和小腿  
> 尾化期：饮水无法遏制干渴症状，需要经常性泡到水中才能缓解，下半身泡入水中会变成鱼尾、同时在耳后至侧颈部位裂腮，离开水之后会变回原样，鱼尾状态下会无法正常发声，只能发出高频率叫喊，在水中可以正常吐出人言  
> 人鱼期：能维持人形的时间越来越短，需要长期浸泡在水中，等到彻底无法变回人身之后，能在水中存活三天，然后溃散成泡沫  
> 治疗途径：喜欢的人的体液具有疗效，定期接吻就可以防止病症继续恶化，交媾行为疗效更为显著，长期进行可以逐渐痊愈

费尔南德兹公爵喜欢人鱼。  
这是个人尽皆知的秘密，他的城堡里有一个很大的浴池，就在他常住的房间里。浴池用昂贵的宝石装饰，注满了最干净的远海海域的海水，没人敢擅自进入那个房间。公爵大人才三十出头，数年前他替国王找到了庞塞德莱昂发现的永生泉，因此获得了公爵爵位。也有人说其实这个爵位其实原本就是他的，他的父亲曾经在十几年前卷进了一场政治斗争，除了公爵本人，他的全家都因此丧命。  
年轻的公爵从此踏上流亡之路，阴差阳错的成了一名海盗。有人猜测他对人鱼的狂热爱好和他那些年的海盗生涯有关，他把所有的财力精力都花在了捕捉人鱼上，他的要求很苛刻：必须是活的，必须毫发无伤。这些年，那些专门替他抓捕人鱼的船队成功过不少次，但他还是不停的命令手下的人继续去找新的人鱼，没人知道那些人鱼被带进城堡之后最终去了哪里。

“轻点！”  
“这东西凶的狠，比以往的都厉害。”  
满月号的水手们小心翼翼地把人鱼从马车上挪下来，她是条年轻的雌性，一头金发，长了一张可爱的娃娃脸。但没人在意她的美貌，因为她正露着獠牙发出威胁的嘶嘶声，她在那口注满水的玻璃棺材里撞的砰砰响，如果有人这时敢把手伸进去，会立刻被她撕成碎片。有水手试图用棍子敲打玻璃让她安静，立刻就被制止了。  
“小心点！”领头的人厉声叫道：“人鱼不能有一点损伤！还记得上次那个倒霉蛋吗？他出于自卫捅了那条人鱼一刀，公爵大人把他拖在马后面围着城堡跑了十二圈！她要是碰破了一片鳞，我们都要吃不了兜着走！”  
“费尔南德兹公爵到底是为了什么要捉人鱼？”年轻的水手是新来的，他有些不解：“之前那些人鱼呢？都去哪儿了？”  
“嘘！别问！”  
“进了城堡别乱看，什么都不要说！”

水手们小心翼翼地把人鱼放在公爵大人的浴池里，排着队躬身离开，那名最年轻的水手忍不住偷偷抬眼去看。传说中的公爵大人并不是青面獠牙的怪物，相反，他很英俊，但脸色却不太好。他在室内还带着长手套，手里握着一支水晶杯不停的啜饮。

“尤利娅。”  
公爵在所有人都离开以后，从位置上站了起来：“我没记错你的名字吧，好久不见了。”  
“混蛋！！”  
被叫做尤利娅的人鱼愤怒地尖叫，甚至想要扑上去掐死他，可她没有办法。人鱼在水里是力大无比，异常凶悍的顶级掠食者，但在离开水后，鱼尾会变成没有任何力量的双腿，失去鱼尾的人鱼非常虚弱，甚至无法走一步。如果长时间超过一半的身体脱水，人鱼就会干涸而亡。有很多人鱼猎手用这种方式折磨她们，以获取她们的眼泪。尤利娅的眼泪也被人类得到过，喝掉有着她眼泪的永生泉水的人，现在就在她的面前。  
“他在哪儿？”  
公爵没有理会她恶毒的咒骂，他淡淡地看向她，开口问道：“告诉我，我就放了你。”  
“你杀了我。”尤利娅冷笑：“我永远都不会告诉你！你害得他还不够吗？！”  
“他在哪儿？”  
“Javier！你这个该下地狱的无耻海盗！他都是为了你，他为了你吃了那么多苦！！你还有脸问他？”  
“他在哪儿？！”  
恼怒的公爵把手里的水晶杯用力砸在地上，他大声怒吼，那声音竟然不像人类，在空旷的大厅里传出一阵阵的回响。尤利娅轻轻哆嗦了一下，但很快就恢复了镇定。  
“呵，你永远都不会知道的，他现在很好，我们会照顾他的。顺便告诉你，他现在根本不记得你。这多好，我们都为他感到高兴。”  
“你不说实话，我有的是办法折磨你。我发誓！”他大步上前，一把扼住了尤利娅的脖子：“我会让人一片一片的拔掉你的鳞片，把你丢在只有一点点的污水的太阳下，你别想死，也别想活！”  
“公爵大人。是不是没有人教过你？不能离在水里的人鱼太近。”  
尤利娅的眼睛突然泛出诡异的绿光，她发出尖锐的嘶叫声，反扣住公爵的手，一把把他拖进了水里，用力地把他往深水处按，公爵在水里挣扎，试图和她搏斗，但人鱼在水中的力气太大了，即使是尤利娅这样的年轻雌性，也可以轻易地溺死他。  
然而就在尤利娅以为自己就要成功的时候，可怕的一幕发生了。明明是人类的公爵，在水中挣扎着吐出一连串的气泡，却突然变了样子，他的眼中居然出现了人鱼一样的一层内睑，尤利娅吓得大声尖叫，下意识地放开了他。听见异动的守卫破门而入，及时的把公爵大人从水里拖了出来。  
“出去……都出去！！”  
公爵半跪在地上，用手臂遮住了脸，背对着那些守卫大声喝退他们，那些人只好乖乖离开。他咳嗽了一会儿，从地上爬起来，他扯掉自己的长手套，把手抵在尤利娅眼前。他的小臂上竟然覆盖了一层细细的薄鳞片，泛着银灰色光。  
“看见了？”  
“你，你……”尤利娅惊讶的说不出话来：“这是什么？因为永生泉……”  
“不，不是永生泉。”公爵似乎很虚弱，他喘了口气，继续说道：“这是一种罕见的人类疾病，我会因为没有结果的单相思而慢慢变成人鱼，最后化成泡沫。”  
“这不是病，这是诅咒。”尤利娅笑得恶毒又畅快：“非常适合你的诅咒！”  
“你不明白！他喝了没有眼泪的泉水，为我做了祭献。但他不是人类，永生泉不会立刻夺走他的生命，也不会让我长生不老，只会让我慢慢从他身上汲取能量，而我的病会加速消耗他！”  
尤利娅冲他大喊道：“那你怎么不去死？你死了，他就没事了。”  
“永生泉不会让我先于他而死！”公爵的声音里带着浓浓的哀伤：“在我彻底变成人鱼之前，我有办法救他。我必须找到他！”  
“我不信你……”  
“尤利娅，你是他的朋友，也许我不值得你信任，但哪怕只有一点希望，你也不会这样看着他死去。对吗？”  
公爵无声的在她面前跪下，再三恳求她。尤利娅甚至有一丝动摇，她想起那个喋喋不休的声音，他曾经不停的跟她讲他们之间故事，他说到这个男人的时候整张脸都在发光  
“带我去找他，求你。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
十年前。

“……然后他就带着我逃了出来！他太聪明了，他用他姐姐的晚礼服裙子遮掩我的尾巴，我坐在他的马背上……哦，尤利娅，你见过马吗？那是陆地上的动物，非常大！但是很温顺，人类驯服它们就像我们驯服鱼类一样。但是我更喜欢狗，真遗憾你没见过陆地上的东西，它们有柔软的，柔软的毛皮？对，毛皮。猫也很可爱，但它们总舔我，那有点刺疼。呃……我刚说到哪儿了？”  
“他用他姐姐的裙子掩饰你的尾巴，那条裙子是淡紫色的，上面有玫瑰花纹的蕾丝。他骑马带着你跑到了码头，那匹马像夜一样黑，跑起来像箭鱼一样快。然后他亲自划着一条小船把你送回了海里。”尤利娅翻了个白眼：“他的眼睛里有星星，笑起来的时候深海的寒流也会退却。噢，结弦你都说了一千遍了，这里每个人都能讲你的故事。”  
结弦不好意思地吐了个泡泡，假装掩饰去抓一只经过的螃蟹。尤利娅想起那些老人们耳提面命的忠告，老气横秋地数落起了结弦：“你应该远离人类！他们是邪恶的生物，虚伪、狡猾又贪婪，你不可以再接近他们。”  
“别教训我尤利娅，你比我还小呢。”结弦从他的海藻垫子上起来，围着尤利娅游了一个圈：“好吧，我知道并不是所有人类都像他这样好，但Javi是不一样的，我信任他，百分之两百。”  
“那是因为他救你的时候还是个小孩子，他还没有被邪恶的人类思想侵蚀。”尤利娅哼了一声：“想想吧，是谁让你远离家乡的，你一辈子都回不了东方的海域，这是谁造成的？”  
结弦瞪了大了眼睛，努力替他的人类朋友辩解：“这跟Javi没关系！抓住我的是另外的人，他，Javi他是好人，他特别好！他还说过……”  
结弦咬了咬嘴唇，这是他秘密，他从来没跟尤利娅说过。  
“等我长大，成为一个真正的男子汉，我会带着最大的帆船来找你，到时候我就可以送你回你的家乡了。”  
结弦想起那个西班牙贵族少年，忍不住流露出一丝笑意。他和尤利娅不一样，他并不是出生在这片海域的人鱼。准确来说，他是来自东方的鲛人，算是人鱼的近亲。结弦在很小的时候被人类捕捉，期间几经辗转，到了西班牙人手里。他原本是要被进献给国王的，但西班牙的国王是虔诚的天主教徒，他并不认为这种人身鱼尾的异样生物是什么宝贝。结弦被卖给了一个海军军官，这个军官又把他献给了当时的老费尔南德兹公爵。  
“东方的人鱼在当地被认为是祥瑞之兆，当地人相信他们能保佑船只不被大海吞噬。而雄性的人鱼本身就是最为稀有的存在。”那名军官深深地鞠躬：“我将他献给您，我最尊敬的公爵殿下。”  
“安德莱斯，我的朋友。这太神奇了，我还是第一次见到活着的人鱼。”  
老公爵惊讶地走近那只巨大的玻璃水缸，结弦戒备地缩在缸底，眼睛里只剩下不安和疲惫。安德莱斯抽出佩剑伸进水里搅动，想要驱赶结弦游动起来，展示他漂亮的鱼尾。但公爵的小儿子制止了他。  
“你会伤害到他的！”Javier大步上前，挡在了玻璃缸前面：“你没看见吗？他很害怕！”  
“Javi，不能在客人面前这样失礼。”  
老公爵揽过儿子的肩膀拍了拍，Javier低声道歉，他看了一眼结弦，又转向他的父亲：“父亲，他很虚弱，他需要医生。”  
“Javier少爷，人鱼是很强壮的动物。”安德莱斯插嘴道：“不要被他的外表迷惑，他们就是这样，用楚楚可怜的模样，动人的歌声迷惑水手，杀死然后吃掉他们。”  
“您刚才说了他来自东方。”Javier皱着眉头看他：“我从书中得知，东方的鲛人和人鱼有很大的不同，他们性情更温和，攻击力也弱，更不会以人类为食。有些地方甚至认为他们会将溺水的人类送回岸边。”  
安德莱斯露出一个惊讶的神色，他笑着看向老公爵赞叹道：“您的儿子是我见过最博学的少年人，他不愧是费尔南德兹家族的继承人。”  
“但是还有一点您不知道。”  
安德莱斯给手下使了个眼色，立刻有人从水里把结弦拉出了水面，Javier还来不及制止，安德莱斯就抓住了结弦的手，狠狠地把一根纤细的针扎进了他的指尖。结弦发出痛苦地尖叫，Javier大声喊道：“你放开他！放开他！”  
“东方人鱼的眼泪会化成珍珠。”安德莱斯扳住结弦的头，强行掰开他的眼睑从他的眼角拭去一滴眼泪，又把他放回水里。那滴眼泪很快在他手上凝结成一颗破碎的小珍珠。安德莱斯继续解释道：“越完整的眼泪形成的珍珠越美丽，尤其是在月圆时分。”

Javier没有去看什么珍珠，他蹲在玻璃缸前，心疼地看着结弦。可怜的小东西蜷缩成一团，含住自己受伤的手指。人鱼的寿命很长，他们会长时间保持年幼的模样，Javier不知道他有几岁，他看起来还是个孩子。他就这样静静地看着他，直到他的父亲催促他离开。  
“嘿，小人鱼。”Javier轻轻地敲了敲玻璃：“别害怕，以后那个人不会再欺负你了，你现在是费尔南德兹家的人，我会保护你的。”


	2. Chapter 2

Javier开始每天往关着鲛人的房间跑，他甚至趁着老公爵外出的时候，说服了管家为结弦换了一个更大的水池。结弦一开始对他十分戒备，他总是用一种热切地，充满好奇和求知欲的眼神看着他。他有时候在本子上写写画画，有时候带一本书，结弦从不理他，他也不在意，经常一待就是好几个小时。结弦有一天悄无声息地的浮出水面，离他近了一点，偷偷观察他。Javier过了好久才发现他，他被吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地摔在地上，手里的东西散了一地，有一张纸落在水池边上，结弦伸手捡了起来。  
“这是什么？”  
“你会说话？你懂人类的语言？”Javier惊喜地瞪大了眼睛：“我从来都不知道！”  
“我不是哑巴，而且我很聪明，我不说话是因为我不想说。”  
“噢是的。”Javier有点结巴：“人鱼有着最美妙的歌声，你当然，当然不会是哑巴。”  
“这是我吗？”  
结弦举着那张纸歪着脑袋看，Javier有点不好意思地挠了挠头，轻声说道：“我喜欢你的尾巴……但是我调不出这样的颜色，这太美了，也许这不是凡间应该存在的。”  
结弦低头摆了摆自己的尾巴，他的尾巴是很好看，他自己也这样觉得，那是一种带着珍珠光泽的蓝绿色，会根据温度和光线的变化而改变。结弦有点得意，又有点嫌弃地把那张画纸丢还给他：“你把我画的好丑！”  
“对不起……”  
结弦哼了一声，又游到了离他远的那一头。Javier觉得有点沮丧，他摸了摸自己的口袋，试探着掏出两颗牛轧糖：“你想要糖果吗？我还有两颗，我们可以一人一颗。”  
“糖果？那是什么？”  
Javier等了好一会儿，他都想要离开了，结弦才又重新浮出了水面。Javier讨好地把糖递给他，他看结弦神色戒备，立刻把糖放下，然后后退了好几步：“这是人类发明的食物，非常的美味。”  
“美味？像扇贝一样吗？”结弦迟疑的靠近，捏起那颗糖嗅了嗅，试图放进嘴里。  
“不不不，外面的纸不能吃……剥掉它，对，对就是这样。”Javier有点不安又有点期待：“你喜欢它吗？”  
“……马马虎虎。”  
结弦含糊不清地说道，咀嚼那颗变得柔软的糖，眼睛却盯着Javier的手不放。Javier很容易就发现了，他上前把另一颗糖也放在水池边上：“我的也给你……我，我有蛀牙，我母亲不让我多吃糖。”  
他还想说什么，就听见保姆在喊他，他急忙收拾好东西，快步离开。结弦奇怪地看见他又折了回来，有点局促地看向自己：“我明天还会来。如果，如果我又带了糖果，你还愿意跟我说话吗？”  
结弦皱了皱眉头，Javier飞快地补充：“我不会告诉任何人你可以讲话。”  
“我不知道。”  
结弦把半张脸埋在水里，咕噜噜地吐泡泡。Javier笑了起来，冲他挥了挥手：“那，明天见。”

他们渐渐开始熟悉，结弦开始对Javier没有戒心。他甚至告诉了Javier自己的名字。他想，大概是人类的糖果太过美妙，一定不是因为Javier的眼睛太好看。  
“这就是狗狗？”  
结弦好奇地趴在池子边。那是只米色的西班牙小猎犬，大耳朵的小狗好奇地想向前冲，被Javier拉住了：“对，她叫莉蒂，莉蒂，这是Yuzu。”  
“她好奇怪，但是又有点好看。你能和她沟通吗？”  
“当然狗狗是人类最忠实的宠物……你看，莉蒂，坐下……对，做得好，好姑娘。”  
“我能摸摸它嘛。”  
Javier点了点头，他松开了一点绳子，莉蒂迟疑了一下，回头看了一眼Javier，在主人鼓励地眼神下，热情地朝结弦跑过去，把两只前爪搭在池子边上，对着结弦哈气。  
结弦把手埋进莉蒂的毛里，惊喜地瞪大了眼睛：“好奇妙！摸起来很暖，很柔软……这应该叫什么？”  
“皮毛。陆地上的动物很多都是毛茸茸的。和海里不一样，鱼都是滑溜溜的。”  
Javier看他有兴趣，提议道：“你喜欢吗？其实比起狗，我觉得猫也很好。”  
“猫？”  
“是的。”Javier想了想：“但我不太确定你会不会害怕。”  
“害怕？”结弦露出个不快的表情：“你为什么说我会害怕，我很勇敢。”  
“是的，可是……你是鱼，猫都喜欢吃鱼……”  
结弦皱了一下鼻子：“我不怕。”  
“好吧。”  
Javier站起来，走到门外，喊了几声：“Effie？Effie你在哪儿？快回来。”  
没过多久一只灵巧的小型动物就顺着门优雅的迈了进来。她抬头在空气中嗅了嗅，机敏地把视线转向水池，朝结弦走了过去。结弦有点警惕地潜进水里，只露出一双眼睛看着她。  
Javier立刻伸手拦住了Effie，把猫搂在怀里，有点担心的看向结弦：“你还好吗？”  
“我很好。”结弦慢慢浮出水面：“她很漂亮，和莉蒂不一样的感觉。猫看起来比狗狗要……嗯，聪明？”  
“你想也摸摸她吗？”  
Javier抱着猫，试探着把她凑近结弦。结弦伸手在Effie脑袋上摸了摸，这时Effie突然抬起头，在他手指上舔了一下。  
“哇！她舔我！”  
“没事没事！不要怕，她这是喜欢你。”Javier小声嘀咕：“也许是喜欢你的味道。”  
“喜欢我？”结弦看了看自己的手：“这有点点疼，刺刺的。”  
“猫的舌头是这样的。”Javier说完又有点不放心，他把Effie放下：“我看看你的手，不要紧吧？很疼吗？”  
结弦乖乖把手递给他，他细白的的手指上有一点点红，Javier刚想说什么，结弦突然甩开了他的手，摆动尾巴飞快地潜回了水里。  
“Yuzu？”  
Javier吓了一跳，他还想叫他，这时听见了逐渐接近的脚步声。  
“Javi。”老公爵皱起了眉头：“你在这里做什么？”  
Javier抓了抓脑袋：“我来看看，我很好奇。”  
“好奇？你每天都来这儿还有什么好奇的。”  
Javier看了一眼老公爵身后的管家，管家露出一个无奈地表情。Javier低下头，不再辩解。老公爵叹了口气，转身向管家吩咐道：“去准备一下，让人把那个大的玻璃鱼缸找出来。王后过几天要来找夫人喝茶，她听说了这个人鱼，她想要看看。”  
“是的，主人。”  
老公爵看了Javier一眼，又补充道：“人鱼即使不像传说那样是妖物，也太过危险了。你不应该沉迷他，以后不要总是来这里了。”  
“我不会的。”Javier讨好地看着父亲笑了笑：“我只是觉得，觉得这种动物很有趣，请您放心好了。”

“没事了Yuzu，他们走了。”  
Javier凑在水边，轻声叫他的名字。结弦在水下看了他一会儿，突然猛地浮出水面，溅了他一脸的水。他看起来很生气，Javier忍不住后退了一步，结弦冷笑道：“是了，我是危险的动物。你看，你害怕了。”  
“我没有……”  
“离我远一点！”  
“小声一点Yuzu！不能让他们知道你能讲话。”  
“你也把我当怪物是吗？”结弦压着声音冲他低吼：“你们都一样，都一样讨厌！”  
“Yuzu！”  
Javier也有点生气，他毕竟也才十四岁，是个没有受过一点委屈的贵族少爷，他语无伦次地替自己辩解：“你怎么能这样说我！我把你当成朋友，我让管家给你更大的水池，让厨房每天给你最新鲜的鱼，你怎么能这样说我！”  
“我不要大水池！我也不要什么破鱼！我想回家！”  
结弦用力拍打水面朝他泼水，然后潜回池底的角落，他把Javier给他放在池子里的小玩具都扔了出来。Javier一样一样捡起来，抱在怀里。他浑身都在滴水，却挪不动脚步，结弦的话让他心里很难受。  
“对不起，Yuzu。对不起。”  
他喃喃自语，也不知道结弦在水里能不能听见：“你相信我，我会让你回家的。”

几天以后，王后的到来使得Javier更加意识到结弦在人类的世界里会受到伤害。他必须送他走，必须，马上。  
“噢，天啊，这真是太神奇了，一条人鱼！活生生的人鱼！”  
王后抱着她还在吃手指的小公主，站在玻璃前忍不住的赞叹：“这可真奇怪，看啊宝贝，看见了吗？他长着鱼的尾巴。”  
“公爵夫人，您为什么要把这么危险的东西放在家里？”另一个贵妇人似乎胆子很小，忍不住问道：“我听说，人鱼很危险，他们会吃人！”  
“不，厨房只喂他鱼类。”公爵夫人礼貌的微笑：“他们说东方的人鱼能保佑船只平安，我丈夫只是留着他当个好彩头。”  
“人鱼真是妖物，你看他明明是雄性，皮肤比女人还白嫩。”  
“是呀是呀……”  
Javier看着那些人围着结弦指指点点，心里觉得越来越不舒服。王后看了一会儿，似乎又没那么新鲜了，随意的开口问道：“他们都说人鱼的歌声很迷人，能让他唱歌吗？”  
“不，他不能。”公爵夫人还没开口，Javier就先一步回答道：“东方的人鱼都是哑巴，他不会说话。而且，人鱼的歌声能蛊惑人心，还是不要听的好。”  
“你是Javier？”王后笑着看向他点了点头：“长高了不少，是个大男孩了。你好像很了解这种异类生物？他还有什么特别的？”  
“没了……”  
“我听说他的眼泪会变成珍珠！”  
另一个贵妇人多嘴道，Javier在心里狠狠的咒骂她，并希望王后不会感兴趣。但她怀里的小公主却先一步叫了起来：“珍珠！我想要！”  
“喔，是吗，我的小宝贝想要珍珠。”王后亲了亲女儿的脸颊，又把视线转向公爵夫人：“这太不可思议，眼泪能变成珍珠。能让我们看看吗？”  
“我也不清楚会不会……”  
公爵夫人有些迟疑，小公主却不耐烦的哭了起来，咿咿呀呀地闹个不停。王后急忙哄她，又跟身后的侍卫使了一个眼色。两名强壮的侍卫立刻上前，试图从水中把结弦抓出来，结弦惊慌失措地甩动尾巴，试图躲避，但玻璃缸太小了，他根本躲不开。Javier咬了咬牙，上前一步大声说道：“不，你们不能这样！”  
他看着王后，飞快地在脑子里找借口：“这样，这样会伤害到他的鳞片，他的鳞片很宝贵，没有鳞片就没有漂亮的鱼尾，那就没有意义了。”  
“那怎样才可以让他哭出珍珠呢？”王后拍了拍怀里哭闹的小公主：“也许你会有办法，他能听你的话吗？”  
“不，我不能……”  
王后有些失落，她抱着小公主背过身去，柔声哄她：“不哭了宝贝，不哭了，一会儿珍珠就来了。”  
侍卫们心领神会，其中一个人敏捷地抓住了结弦，另一个拔出了佩剑，朝着他的手臂刺去，Javier拼命想要阻止，他看向结弦，突然想到了什么大声喊道：“我有办法，我想到了！给我一根针！”  
立刻有侍女递上一根缝衣服的针，Javier接过那根针，他推开侍卫们，抓住了结弦的手，他看了结弦一眼，举起针刺了下去。  
结弦绝望地闭上了眼睛，但疼痛并没有到来，他睁开眼睛看向自己的手，差点叫出声来。Javier把他的手整个包在手掌里，别人根本看不见，他把针扎在了他自己手上。他看着结弦，用口型对他说道：求求你，一点眼泪就好，就算是为了我。

“珍珠！快看啊！真的是珍珠。”  
人们纷纷惊叹道，结弦的眼睛里涌出一串泪水，那些泪水落在水里，结成一颗颗细小的珍珠。侍卫飞快地将那些珍珠捞起，侍女们擦干净了，呈给了王后。  
“倒是很神奇，可惜也不是什么品相好的珍珠。”  
王后看了一眼，捡了一颗给小公主玩。小公主终于不哭了。公爵夫人深深地看了自己的儿子一眼，转头招呼客人们去茶室用茶。

“Yuzu，Yuzu？”Javier不安地问道：“你还好吗？”  
结弦抬起头看了他一眼，迟疑着浮出水面，他不说话，只是静静地看着他。他的眼神让Javier很难过，他无措地说道：“我不知道会这样，我应该保护你的，我……”  
“对不起。”  
结弦低声跟他道歉：“我之前不该那样说……你，你和那些人不一样。”  
“不，是我不好。一开始我就应该求父亲放你走。我太自私了。”  
Javier试探着张开手，结弦慢慢靠近他，Javier轻轻抱住了他，一下一下的拍他的背：“我会想办法的，相信我。”

他们在下一个满月夜到来之前逃了出来。那天晚上城堡举办宴会，到处都乱糟糟地，没人注意到Javier去了哪儿。他偷偷摸进他姐姐的房间，拿走了一条大蓬裙还有宽檐的帽子。他抱着那些衣物找到结弦的时候，他还正在水里打盹儿。Javier叫醒了他：“Yuzu，醒醒！快点，我带你离开这里。”  
他把有些吃力地把结弦抱起来，让他坐在水池边上，然后试图把他的鱼尾套进那件裙子里：“我只能想到这个办法了，我不会驾马车，而且那样很容易被发现。我会帮你把裙子的里层浸湿，这样你能好受一点。”  
Javier费劲地把结弦的鱼尾藏好，结弦乖乖的伸直手臂，配合他的动作，他没有穿过人类的衣服，Javier也搞不明白这种复杂的裙子。他们费了好半天的功夫才穿好裙子，Javier帮他把裙摆使劲向下拽，但鱼尾还是露出了一点点。他站起来帮结弦把帽子戴好，又站到远一点的地方看他。结弦这样看起来几乎就是个过分清秀的小淑女，Javier满意地点了点头：“差不多，这么晚了，应该不会有人注意到那一点点。”  
“你这样做，你的父亲会惩罚你的。”  
结弦低声说道，他捏着裙子光滑的缎面，觉得心里跳的厉害。Javier笑了一下：“没关系的，我父亲很疼我，最多就是揍我一顿，而且不会用力。”他故意逗他：“况且你吃掉的鱼太多了，你走了能省下不少开销。”  
“我才没有！”  
结弦假装生气打了他一下，Javier握住他的拳头，把他抱了起来，呼了一口气：“好了，我们要赶快走，你不能离开水太久，而且……我也抱不动你太久。”  
他牵了一匹纯黑的骏马，把结弦放在马背上，然后自己翻身上马。他低声呼喝，驾着那匹马绕开城堡的前门，从小路向海边跑去。在经过领地最外围的时候，他们遇到了守卫的士兵，领头的队长大声喊话，把他们拦了下来：“是什么人？！敢在公爵大人的领地上跑马！好大的胆子！”  
“佛朗哥队长。”Javier清了清嗓子，故意做出一副高傲的样子：“怎么？难道连我你都认不出来了？”  
“请原谅我的无礼，但这是我的职责所在。”佛朗哥带着他的手下向他鞠躬行礼：“这么晚了，您这是要到哪儿去？公爵殿下知道您外出吗？”  
“宴会太闷了，我要带这位美丽的小姐去散散心。”Javier从马上俯下身，递给佛朗哥一小袋钱，痞笑着冲他挤了挤眼：“就当没看见我。”  
“这……”  
忠厚尽职的佛朗哥有些犹豫，他抬眼打量了一下Javier马背上的那位“小姐”。Javier大大方方地搂着“她”的腰，低声说着些什么。  
“好吧，Javier少爷，祝您有个愉快的夜晚。”  
佛朗哥收回视线，没有注意到这位“小姐”的裙摆下一截闪光的鳞片。Javier向他点头致意，一扯缰绳很快就跑远了。但结弦还是敏锐地听到那些士兵小声的议论。  
“那姑娘是谁？Javier少爷不是已经订婚了吗？”  
“谁知道呢。公主殿下才几岁，况且就算订了婚也不能怎么样，这些贵族……”

“你订婚了吗？”结弦忍不住开口问道。  
“啊？”Javier被他问的莫名其妙：“你说什么？”  
“你订婚了，和一位公主？”  
“唔，是的……”Javier含糊地答道：“那是家族惯例，不过也不算是什么很正式的约定。”  
“你喜欢那位公主吗？”  
“她还是个小孩子呢，什么都不懂。”Javier似乎有点尴尬：“不过她长得挺漂亮的，就是不知道长大以后会不会变丑哈哈哈哈。”  
“那你……”  
那你觉得我漂亮吗？我的寿命很长，未来几十年我都不会改变样貌，我会一直很漂亮。  
“怎么了？你想说什么？”  
“不……没什么。还有多远，我渴……”  
Javier立刻勒停了马，他从马背上摘下水囊，那里装了海水，他抱着结弦小心地喂了一点水给他，然后把剩下的水都倒在结弦身上：“这样会好一点吗？我们不会太远了。”  
“是的，我感觉到了，是大海……”  
结弦靠在Javier怀里，颠簸的马背让他恍惚间感觉自己又回到了海里，顺着波涛起伏。Javier带着他跑到码头的时候，结弦已经开始虚弱的大口喘息，Javier试图找到一个偏僻远人的地方，但这个晚上似乎是什么节日，码头周围的渔村灯火通明，人来人往，Javier不敢把结弦就这样放在近海，他找到一艘小船，又把结弦从马上抱下来。  
“你该回去了。”结弦看着Javier吃力地抱起他，忍不住劝道：“把我放进海里就好了。”  
“不行，这里人太多了，到处都是渔船。万一他们发现你，你还是会被抓住的。”  
结弦没再说话，他搂着Javier的脖子，一直到他把他放在船上也没有放手。Javier笨拙地划动那艘小船，他养尊处优的手被磨的起了水泡，但还是咬着牙握紧船桨。他们慢慢远离了海岸，这一晚的海上没有一丝风，结弦用力呼吸潮湿的海风，忍不住把手伸进水里，发出愉快的声音。  
“快，帮我一下。”  
结弦朝Javier伸手，请他帮他把裙子脱下来。Javier帮他解开背后的绑带，结弦光洁的皮肤在月光下呈现出珍珠一样的光泽。Javier突然脸红了，之前他从没意识到结弦一直都是没穿衣服的。  
“好了吗好了吗？”  
结弦忍不住催促，Javier回过神来，帮他把鱼尾从层层的缎子和蕾丝里剥出来。结弦迫不及待地跃进海里，愉快地围着小船游了一圈。  
“怎么样？还好吗？”Javier似乎有点不放心：“这里一直向西，就是传说的白帽湾，也许你要好几天才能到，也不知道那里的人鱼能不能友好的对待你……”  
“谢谢你，Javi。谢谢你。”结弦低声说道：“我会永远记得你。”  
“让我再送送你。”  
Javier不舍地看着他，结弦点了点头。Javier划着小船送了他很远，他们都没有说话，一直到再也听不到一点海岸边上的声音。月亮高悬在海面上，几乎已经是满月了，结弦抬起头看了一眼月亮，游过去趴船舷上，看向Javier：“已经可以了，再远的话你就回不去了。”  
“真希望我能送你回你的家乡，可是东方离这里太远了。”  
“不，”结弦的眼睛里闪着泪光：“Javi，你已经为我做的足够多了。”  
“Yuzu，你再等等……等我长大，成为一个真正的男子汉，我会带着最大的帆船来找你，到时候我就可以送你回你的家乡了。”  
结弦瞪大了眼睛，他吸了吸鼻子，声音有点哽咽：“……Javi，再说一遍。”  
他握住Javier的手，把他的手心向上掬起，放在自己下巴下面。这个奇怪的姿势让Javier有点糊涂，直到结弦再一次催促他：“快点，Javi，再说一遍。”  
“等我长大，成为一个真正的男子汉，我会带着最大的帆船来找你，到时候我就可以送你回……我的天啊……”  
Javier低声惊呼，他看着结弦漂亮的黑眼睛里溢出大滴流光溢彩的眼泪，那些眼泪顺着他花瓣一样的脸颊滑下来，在下巴上汇在一起，最后落在Javier手心里，凝成一颗硕大的珍珠。  
“送给你……”结弦不好意思地揉了揉眼睛：“我没有别的东西，只有这个。”  
Javier小心翼翼地捧着那颗珍珠，他从没过这么美丽的珍珠，它亮的像一颗星星，找不出一丝一毫的瑕疵，笼着彩虹一样淡淡的光泽。  
“之前那个人说的不完全对，满月时眼泪更容易凝成珍珠。但是，其实最重要的是我流泪时心里的感觉。”结弦的脸上浮出一层粉红色：“老人们说，只有喜极而泣时，珍珠才最好看……你喜欢吗？也许，也许我应该再哭一会儿。”  
“我不要你哭。”Javier珍重地将它藏在贴近胸口的口袋里，认真地看向结弦：“这已经是我最好的礼物了，我会一辈子珍藏它。”  
“不，我想起来，我还有一个礼物要给你。”  
结弦小声说道，他鼓起勇气跃高了一点，伸手捧住Javier的脸，轻轻在他嘴唇上吻了一下，然后飞快地逃回了水里。  
“！”  
Javier惊讶地说不出话来，他看见结弦漂亮的鱼尾在水面上扬起，打了一个水花。他很快就游远了，Javier想喊他，却张不开嘴。结弦在远处浮出水面，看着他微笑：“他们说，嗯，被人鱼亲吻过的水手永远都不会溺亡。我不算是人鱼，你更不是水手，我不知道这会不会有用，但我想把最好的祝福都给你。”  
“再见，Javi。”

“你等着我！我会来送你回家的！”  
少年在月光下鼓起勇气向远去的鲛人大声喊道。他没有听见回答，他从胸前的口袋里掏出那颗珍珠，郑重地放在唇边吻了一下。  
“我保证。”


	3. Chapter 3

白帽湾的海域总是很平静的，很难有一丝风浪。但是任凭多么勇敢的水手，甚至最穷凶恶极的海盗都会因为这个地方而胆寒。  
“哦，是人类的味道。”  
“是的，我也感觉到了。”  
“像是一群海盗。”  
“听，他们开始唱歌了。”  
成年的人鱼都在蠢蠢欲动，她们仰起头从水下看向那艘逐渐缓慢停下的海盗船，摇着色泽艳丽的鱼尾缓缓上浮。尤利娅和结弦躲在一丛珊瑚后面偷看，尤利娅没成年，结弦是异族，他们不会被允许参加狩猎，这对于他们来说太过危险了。结弦忍不住皱了皱眉头，小声对尤利娅说道：“我不喜欢这个。”  
“陪我再看一会儿，就一会儿。”尤利娅激动地有点哆嗦：“已经很久没有船来过了，不是所有人鱼都有这种机会。”  
“你看起来像是饿了。”结弦搓了搓自己的手臂：“为什么你们要这样做？我听Javi说过，你们会把水手拖进深海，呃……交配然后吃掉。”  
“噢，你这个表情好像很嫌弃的样子。”尤利娅有点不高兴：“我不知道在东方你们怎么做，但是在这里，胆敢在白帽湾用歌声和灯光引诱人鱼，那么说明这些人是为了伤害我们而来，不需要客气。”  
“走吧，尤利娅。”  
结弦再一次劝她，这时响了一声巨大的爆炸声，同时人鱼们开始发出尖锐的叫声，这声音意味着最高级别的危险情况。这太不寻常了，尤利娅下意识地开始拼命向上游，想要去支援她的同族，结弦没能拦住她，只能追着她也向海面上游去。这两艘海盗船显然有备而来，结弦看见他们四面铺设的巨大的渔网，这种网是专为捕捉人鱼设计的，非常的锋利，一旦被缠住，想要挣脱可能会失去数百片鳞。海盗们不时点燃炸药桶丢进海里，将人鱼向网那边驱赶。人鱼们则开始试图卷起海浪，想要倾覆海盗船。有不少海盗落水，他们拔出刀和人鱼拼命，但更多的被愤怒的人鱼咬住脖子拖进了深海，结弦忍不住的害怕，到处都是惨叫声，人类的，人鱼的，他努力想要快点找到尤利娅。

“收网！收网！快！”  
“我抓住了！我抓住了！是人鱼，有活的人鱼在网上！”  
“尤利娅！尤利娅！！”  
结弦拼命呼喊，那两艘船渐渐拉近距离，试图收网，大部分的人鱼或者受了伤，或者已经完成了狩猎，纷纷放弃朝着深海逃去。结弦终于在远处的渔网上看到了尤利娅明亮的橘红色鱼尾，他拼命朝她游去，试图把她从网上解救下来。  
“结弦！”尤利娅向他伸手，她被吓坏了：“结弦救救我！”  
“别怕，别怕……”  
结弦喃喃自语，手忙脚乱的帮她解开那些锋利的丝线，网越收越紧，渐渐开始向上，要不了多久就会离开水面。结弦急的快疯了，尤利娅绝望地看向他：“结弦，你快走吧，别管我！快走！”  
“不，不行！”结弦冲她大喊：“我有办法，相信我！”

结弦努力地在心里念着小时候隐约记得咒语，一些鲛人能够短时间的操控洋流，但他从来不知道自己是否继承了这种力量，而且这里不是东方，他不知道这能不能有用。  
“看那边，那是什么？！”  
“漩涡……是漩涡！”  
“转舵！快！”  
“怎么回事？！”  
一个缠着鲜红色头巾的海盗飞快跳上船头，他惊讶地看见两艘船之间出现了一个小型的漩涡，那个漩涡慢慢越转越快，辐射的范围也在扩大，渔网的一角承受不住，蓦地崩断，一些人鱼趁机得以逃脱。年轻的海盗皱起眉头，他发现漩涡的中心有一点蓝绿色的粼光一闪而过。  
“在哪儿！”他利索的脱掉上衣：“Scott！把舵打满！顺着漩涡，硬抗船会翻的！”  
海盗咬着刀，像一支箭一样插进了水中，几乎没有溅起一点水花。他拼命接近漩涡的中心，他很快发现了似乎导致这一切的人鱼，他背对着他半浮在海面上，发出低声的吼叫，纤细的手臂不停的颤抖，似乎用尽了浑身的力气在维持这个咒术。海盗向他游去，趁着人鱼不备猛地扑向他，猛击他的后脑。

“啊啊啊！！！”  
结弦的咒术被打断，强大的反噬力量，让他发出惨烈的呼痛。漩涡很快就消失了，但渔网已经被强劲的水流卷的破败不堪，好容易网中人鱼都已经逃脱了。那个海盗有些懊恼地试图抓住了自己身边这条打乱了他的计划的人鱼。结弦似乎昏迷了，他静静地向下沉去，海盗快速游了两下，他这时才看清楚结弦的脸，他在海里惊讶地差点儿呛水，他拼命地游过去，轻轻将结弦抱在怀里，但他还没想到自己该怎么做，一张大网从天而降，将他和结弦都网在了里面。

“干得好！Javier！”  
Javier跟着结弦一起被网拽上了甲板，他累的大口喘息，接过同伴递来的驱寒的朗姆酒灌下一大口，眼睛却紧盯着结弦不放。其他的海盗把一动不动的结弦从网里抖出来，他被摔在甲板上，依然没有醒过来。那些海盗又开始露出焦急又恼怒的神色。  
“是不是死了？！”  
“该死的！都白费了！”  
“怎么回事？这人鱼是公的？”  
“看着还有气儿。”一个海盗拔出了匕首：“试试就知道了。”  
他刚想把匕首刺向结弦的尾部，结弦突然睁开了眼睛，用强有力的鱼尾狠狠地拍中了那个海盗的脑袋，发出威胁的嘶叫声，并试图继续攻击附近的人。海盗们立刻收紧了网，有其他人上前查看伤者，但更多的人拔出了武器指向结弦。  
“都让开！”  
Javier推开了一个最前面的人，这些海盗明显属于不同阵营，气氛瞬间剑拔弩张。Javier挡在结弦前，大声说道：“嘿！伙计们，听我说。”  
他清了清嗓子，露出个遗憾的神色：“我有一个好消息，和一个坏消息。好消息是，我们捉到了人鱼。”  
“这还用你说？！那坏消息呢？”  
“坏消息嘛……”Javier叹了口气：“虽然他是活生生的人鱼，但是他不是我们要的人鱼。”  
“你他娘的在放什么屁！”  
“这是什么意思？这小子在说什么？！”  
“Javier，他出水后鱼尾没有消失，这是怎么回事？！”  
Scott站在他身后也忍不住疑问，Javier在背后跟他摆了摆手，大声喊道：“静一静，静一静！你们雇佣我，就是因为所有人都知道，我是这个国家最了解人鱼的人！你们看看他，看看他！”  
结弦不明白这个人为什么要维护他，他看起来有点眼熟，他对着人群口沫飞溅说个不停：“他体型比一般人鱼要小，游起来速度更快。他的鳞片更细密，颜色不是亮眼的色调，手爪也没有那么锋利，而且他是雄性！你们之前有见过雄性的人鱼吗？”  
“你到底想要说什么？”  
“伙计们，他不是人鱼，是东方的鲛人。你们没觉得他这漂亮的单眼皮和Patrick有点像？只不过Patrick没这么漂亮。”  
Patrick忍不住翻了个白眼：“别拿我举例子，还有我是双眼皮！”  
“那有什么区别？”  
“东方鲛人的眼泪会在满月时分凝成珍珠。”Javier正色道：“换句话说，他的眼泪对我们没用。”  
“那就杀了他！”一个镶着金牙的海盗大声抱怨：“这该死的鬼东西坏了我们的大事！”  
“你杀了他，也于事无补。你们没听见刚才我说的话吗？”Javier看了他一眼：“他的眼泪会变成宝贵的珍珠，为什么要跟钱过不去。”  
另一个猥琐的声音笑道：“而且他很漂亮。比罗斯酒吧老板的女儿还白嫩，能卖个好价钱。”  
“把他带去底舱，我会亲自看管他。”Javier看了一眼周围那些想要提出异议的人，飞快的补充：“或者你们有谁比我更了解人鱼？我不介意少干点活儿。”

结弦被装在一口注满水玻璃棺材里，抬进了底舱。棺材密封的很严，结弦试图撞开一条裂缝，他觉得喘不上气来。那个眼熟的海盗一直跟着，他等到其他人都离开后，飞快的上前用刀撬开了棺材上的锁，结弦深深地大口吸气，十分戒备的看向眼前的人。  
“Yuzu？”  
“……哦，天呐……Javi？”  
结弦试探着看向他，Javi用力地点了点头，冲着他笑。结弦激动地瞪大了眼睛，说不出完整的句子：“你！不……你不是应该……不，你变样了，我，我没认出……”  
“十年了，Yuzu。我当然会变样。”Javi随手拉了一只箱子，坐在他面前：“可你还是跟那个时候一模一样。”  
“喔，是的……”  
结弦想到了人类短暂的寿命，轻轻皱了一下眉毛。他细细打量着Javi，他长高了，晒黑了，也更结实了，手臂上起伏的肌肉线条现在大概可以轻松地把结弦抱起来。结弦看着他，突然又疑惑起来，他伸手拉住Javi的手，低声问道：“你怎么会在海盗船上？发生什么事了吗？”  
Javier脸上有一闪而过的情绪波动，他很快垂下了眼睛，似乎不愿意回答：“这，说来话长……总之我现在是个海盗。我还有一些朋友，这艘船叫新月号，是我们的。另外你看见的另一艘更大的船属于托图加岛的海盗，我们现在暂时在合作。”  
“你们在做什么？”结弦忍不住问道：“那些人看起来很着急，我听到你说眼泪？你需要我的眼泪吗？”  
“不，不。Yuzu。”Javi伸手摸了摸他的脸，温柔地笑道：“我不要你哭……谢谢你，你的眼泪很宝贵，可是，我需要人鱼的眼泪。”  
“人鱼？”  
“是。白帽湾的人鱼。对了，你过的还好吗？那些人鱼很凶狠，她们有欺负你吗？”  
结弦笑着摇了摇头：“不，她们对我很友好，我交到了不少朋友，虽然我还是会想念东方海域的朋友们，但是已经好多了。”  
“那真是太好了。”Javier犹豫了一下，他似乎想到了什么：“你从你的朋友那里，听说过永生泉吗？”  
“永生泉？”  
结弦努力地回想，他似乎无意间听到过成年人鱼谈话时说过这个词，但他没有留意。他摇了摇头，Javier沮丧地叹了口气，结弦问道：“那是什么？对你很重要吗？”  
“是的，我，我需要找到它。”Javier有点迟疑：“这事关重大，永生泉，人鱼的眼泪，庞塞德雷昂的银杯，我需要找到这三样东西，这样我才可以见到国王，才可以……”  
Javier突然停了下来，他脸上浮出一丝非常苦涩的神情，他有些勉强的看着结弦笑了一下，把脸埋在手里使劲搓了搓。结弦突然感觉心里猛地疼了一下，他小心翼翼地凑近Javier，伸手轻轻抱住了他，Javier愣了一下，但很快就感觉到了舒适的安心感，他把脸埋在结弦的颈窝里。  
“我的家人……”结弦听见Javier闷闷的声音，他有些不好的预感。Javier深吸了一口气，断断续续的说道：“我父亲卷入了一场政治斗争，他被人陷害出卖，我不知道罪魁祸首是谁。我当时在国外，也被人追杀，是佛朗哥队长救了我。等我到家的时候……他们都死了，城堡被人放火……什么都没了，什么都没了……”  
结弦轻轻拍着Javier的背，他哽咽了一下：“我的姐姐，她才刚刚有了第一个孩子，我的小外甥……只有我逃过了，可我什么都没了，Yuzu，什么都没了……你给我的礼物也不见了，对不起，我说过我会一辈子珍藏……”  
“你不要道歉，Javier。”结弦心里酸的难受，他有点想哭，但他知道他现在哭出来的珍珠一定很难看：“那，那只是眼泪而已，那对我来说不算什么，我以后可以送你更多，可以让你穿成一根项链。”  
“噗……”  
Javi被他逗乐了，他有些尴尬地擦了擦脸，低声对结弦说道：“谢谢你听我说这些，我好多了。”  
他起身，从舷窗外打量了一下：“现在看守的人太多了，你耐心等一等，等他们松懈下来我带你出去。”  
“Javi，我有什么可以帮你的吗？”  
“我，我不确定。人鱼对人类抱有很大的敌意，就算他们对你很友好，但是……”  
“我有很好的朋友。”结弦咬了咬嘴唇：“她应该愿意帮我。”

Javier在两天后，船只靠近补给港口之前的夜晚带着结弦逃了出来。他打翻了玻璃棺材，割破了自己的手撒了一些血在甲板上，又让结弦舱壁上抓出几道痕迹，伪造了一个现场。结弦有些不安地看着他用布条缠自己的伤口，忍不住问道：“你确定吗？那还很远，人类不能一直泡在水里，你需要一艘小船。”  
“傻Yuzu，我要让他们相信人鱼袭击了我然后逃跑，只有你自己逃跑的话需要小船吗？”Javier笑了笑，在他脸上捏了一下：“我相信你，你给过我祝福，我不会溺死的。”  
Javier抱着他顺着船尾的绳索，慢慢地滑进海里，结弦有点脸红的搂着他的腰，试图带着他向白帽湾的方向游去。他小心的抵住Javier的身体让他保持口鼻露在水面上，他过分小心翼翼，搞得自己都快要忘了怎么游动，Javier建议道：“我很擅长憋气，你每隔两分钟给我一个出水面换气的时间就好。”  
“两分钟？”  
“嗯，你数到120。”  
“我只数到100。”结弦严肃地看着他：“我每数一百个数，就把你托出水面一次。”

1、2、3、4、5……  
结弦近乎是绷紧全身的神经，重复着一遍一遍的从1数到100。他带着Javier游了很远，太阳升起又落下，直到他感觉到Javier的呼吸渐渐粗重起来，他看见Javier的脸上失去了血色，变得苍白，他想起自己见过的溺死的水手的样子，忍不住开始害怕。  
“你还好吗？”  
“没事，只是有一点冷。”Javier嘶嘶地吸气，看着他微笑：“不要紧。还有多远？”  
结弦看着他摇头：“不行，你需要陆地。”  
“Yuzu，我很强壮，我不会有事。”Javier似乎有些急切：“这是我最后的机会，国王快要不行了，如果我替他找到永生泉，就能为我的家族洗脱冤屈。”  
“我能帮你找到！”结弦倔强地咬了咬嘴唇：“我一定可以的，但是你，你不能这样硬撑。”  
他那么坚定，Javier只能向他妥协：“好吧，我们休息一下……呃，不过在哪儿？”  
“那边不远的地方有一个很小很小的岛，我们去那里。”结弦指一指那个方向：“你就在那儿等，然后我去找尤利娅。”  
“尤利娅？”  
“嗯，我的好朋友。”结弦解释道：“她是我最开始结识的白帽湾人鱼。我们非常要好，我想她会愿意帮我。”  
“哦，一个女孩子，非常要好。”Javier故意看着他笑：“尤利娅，她漂亮吗？”  
结弦一开始没有明白他的意思，过了一刻才反应过来。他脸上一下子红了，有点尴尬又有点生气，他不知道该说什么好：“我们，我们只是非常好的朋友！”  
“好的好的，我明白。不说了，我们快点出发。”  
Javier还是曲解了他生气的原因，他误以为结弦是被戳中心事而感到害羞。结弦生气的不再理他，只是拖着他游向那个小岛。他们很快就到达了，结弦一声不吭的把他推向岸边，掉头离开。Javier看着他游远，又折了回来，似乎有点不情不愿的开口问他：“我知道人类要喝淡水，还有，嗯……经过火焰的食物？”  
“不用担心我，我有简单的求生设施。”他故意逗他：“如果可以的话，我想试试你提到过的美味的扇贝。”  
Javier笑了起来，他站在岸边脱掉湿衣服拧动，结弦下意识地扭转视线，他听见Javier又略显严肃的叮嘱他：“如果她们不愿意帮你，就不要跟她们纠缠，我可以继续自己想办法。你能为我做到这里已经很好了。”  
结弦乖巧地点了点头：“我知道，但是不会的，尤……她们会愿意帮我的。”

“你疯了？！你把人类带来了？还希望我帮助他？！结弦你在开什么玩笑！”  
尤利娅气的大吼大叫，结弦捂住耳朵，小心翼翼地解释：“不，他不一样，Javi救过我的命！”  
“没有什么不一样！他是人类，人类都想要伤害利用我们！”  
“求你了，尤利娅。我答应了他，他需要我的帮助。”结弦围着她绕圈，可怜巴巴地看着她：“Javi遭遇了很大的变故，他需要找到永生泉……”  
尤利娅激动地眉毛都跳起来了：“那就更不可能了！只是想要人鱼的眼泪就已经是异想天开了，永生泉，你知道那是什么吗？那是人鱼世代守护的地方！你千万不要再去问别人永生泉，你本来就不属于这里，她们会敌视你的。”  
“不……我答应他了。”结弦沮丧的捂住了脸：“我不想看到他失望，我一定要帮他。他那么相信我……”  
“你很奇怪。”尤利娅细细地打量他：“你不要告诉我你爱上了人类。”  
“我……”  
结弦蓦地脸红了，他也不知道这算不算是爱情，但起码他没办法否认，他也不想否认。尤利娅看到他躲闪的视线，不再气呼呼地尖叫，反而好奇地凑近结弦身边，小声问他：“那是什么感觉？当你感觉到爱情。”  
“我不知道……”结弦想到Javier的眼睛，他局促地抓住自己的胸口：“想到他的时候，这里会跳的很快。我，我给过他我的眼泪，那是我哭出过的最漂亮的珍珠。”  
“喔！你！”尤利娅有点不高兴，她晃了晃手腕上的一小串珠链：“我以为你给我的是最好看的！”  
结弦无奈地翻了个白眼：“这不是我能决定的，而且你骗我吃辣海藻让我哭我都原谅你了！”  
尤利娅不好意思地咯咯笑，过了一会儿又露出一个难过的神色，她叹了口气，在结弦旁边坐下：“可怜的结弦，你不应该爱上他。”  
“为什么？”  
“我听过很多故事，爱上人类的人鱼都没有好的结局。人类总是利用欺骗我们，大多数被背叛的人鱼都会杀掉那些人。”  
“一个美好的结局都没有吗？”结弦咽了一下口水，有点紧张地问道：“如果他也爱我呢？”  
尤利娅惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，她像是不敢相信，又像是有点兴奋：“他爱你？真的？”  
“如果他也爱我，我们想要在一起，那你愿意帮我吗？”  
“不，不行，结弦。”  
结弦看出她的动摇，他知道自己年轻的朋友很喜欢关于爱情的故事。他咬了咬牙，继续鼓动她：“尤利娅，我很爱他……我，我不希望他难过。而且，就算是为了我，也请你帮帮我。”  
“为了你？”  
“是的。人类的寿命太过短暂了……我，我想要和Javi永远都在一起，我需要永生泉。求你了尤利娅。”结弦双手合十，半开玩笑的逗她：“我用我的眼泪跟你换，你想要多少都可以。”  
“你在利用我！你果然跟人类学坏了。”  
尤利娅在他手臂上掐了一下，结弦夸张地叫疼。尤利娅似乎消了气，迟疑地跟他说道：“我，我跟你去看一看他……你别急着高兴，我只是去看一看，如果他真的可靠，我才可以考虑帮他，只是考虑！”  
“如果他是个骗子，那他就会成为我成年仪式的猎物。”

结弦带着尤利娅接近那个小岛，尤利娅打量了一下远处那一小簇火焰，她把自己隐藏在一块暗礁后面，对结弦使了个眼色。结弦游向海边，他看见Javier似乎睡着了，他捡起一小块石头，朝火堆丢了过去。  
“喔！是你。”Javier警惕地醒了过来，他看见结弦松了口气，又小心地问道：“你，还顺利吗？”  
结弦没有说话，Javier脸上有一闪而过的失落，但很快冲他笑道：“没事的，我猜人鱼也不会帮助人类。你没事就好，我怕她们会因为这个伤害你。”  
“Javi，”结弦冲他勾了勾手，低声说道：“你过来。”  
Javier有些疑惑，但还是迈进了海里朝结弦走过去。他一直走到海水齐腰的地方，有点疑惑的看着结弦：“怎么了？”  
“我，我骗了尤利娅。”结弦躲避他的视线：“所以，你得配合我一下。”  
结弦轻声这样说着，伸出柔软的手臂缠住JJavier的脖子，Javier惊讶地看着结弦凑上来吻住自己，他可能太害羞了，只是亲在了嘴角上就已经忍不住在发抖。Javier呆住了，他下意识搂住结弦的腰：“Yuzu，为什么……”  
“我跟她说我们彼此相爱。”结弦用气声哼哼：“尤利娅喜欢爱情故事，这样她才答应帮我。”  
“哇哦。”  
Javier不知道该说什么，结弦轻轻地在他颈窝里蹭了蹭脸，有点害羞地解释道：“你，你不用太在意，这只是，只是……这没什么……”  
“喔喔，是的，这没什么。”Javier误以为他觉得尴尬，替他补充道：“你以前也吻过我，你说那是一个祝福。”  
“对，没错。这只是一个祝福，这真的没什么。”  
“嗯嗯，而且，我记得你订过婚……”  
“那个啊……”Javier苦笑了一下：“我现在是流亡的通缉犯，和公主的婚约早就不作数了。不过如果我能替家族洗脱冤屈的话，谁知道呢，也许我还能娶公主？”  
“希望是。”  
结弦心里突然又有点酸酸的，他赌气似的搂紧了Javier，他们就这样抱在一起轻声说话，从尤利娅的角度看过去，他们就像一对缠绵的恋人。尤利娅嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，从礁石后面游出来，大声的咳了几下。  
“咳！咳咳！”  
结弦不好意思地松开Javier，转身看向尤利娅，替他们互相介绍：“尤利娅，这是Javi，Javier Fernandez。Javi，这是尤利娅，是我最好的朋友。”  
“很高兴认识你。”Javier向她欠了欠身，郑重地说道：“Yuzu对你们来说是异族，感谢你们可以接纳他，照顾他。真的非常感激。”  
尤利娅没有回答，她歪着脑袋打量眼前的人类。Javier长得很好看，不像她所见过的任何人类，就像结弦所说的，他的眼睛里没有狡诈和阴谋。她看着他看向结弦温柔的目光，她想，也许结弦说的没错，也许这个人类真的爱他。  
“你要找永生泉？”  
“是的，我需要找到它。”Javier认真地看向她：“只有找到永生泉我才能面见国王，才能替我的家族洗刷冤屈。”  
“我对你的家族没兴趣。”尤利娅挥了挥手，不满地看向结弦：“这跟你说的不一样。”  
结弦急忙解释：“没什么不一样的，都是找到永生泉。”  
尤利娅似乎还在做最后的挣扎，结弦轻轻地游过去，围着她绕圈，不停的恳求她：“求你了尤利娅，帮帮我。你希望我幸福的，对吧。”  
“你要发誓。”尤利娅过了好一刻，才看向Javier：“你发誓你永远都不会伤害结弦，永远都不会背叛他。”  
“我发誓。”Javier看向结弦，轻轻了笑了笑：“我会永远保护他，不会让他受到伤害。”  
尤利娅又转而看向结弦：“你也要发誓。”  
“我？”  
“对，你发誓，如果他背叛你，你会亲手杀掉他。”  
“我不要。”结弦抗议：“Javi不会这样做，我也不想发这种誓。”  
“那我就不帮你了！”  
尤利娅很生气，结弦似乎也很不高兴。Javier感觉像是看到了两个吵架的小孩子，他只好在中间打圆场，拉过结弦低声哄他：“没关系的Yuzu，你知道我不会的，你可以发这个誓。”  
“我不要，太不吉利了。”结弦嘟着嘴抱怨：“我不想这样说，我连想都不愿想。”  
“你要相信我，Yuzu。”Javier摸了摸他的脸颊：“只要我不背叛你，你就不需要履行誓言。”  
“Javi。”结弦拉住他的手，低声说道：“就算你真的，真的骗了我，我也不会这样做。”  
Javier愣了一下，然后低声的笑了一下。他转头看向尤利娅：“Yuzu不愿意，那么我来吧。”  
“我，Javier Fernandez Lopez，如果背叛伤害了羽生结弦，那么就让我的心脏被利刃刺穿，用我的鲜血来赔偿他的眼泪。”


	4. Chapter 4

公爵大人在一个雨夜带着一个神秘的女子上了满月号。年轻的水手悄悄的打量那个看起来像个女巫的女子，她全身上下都笼在黑色的斗篷里，身型很年轻，但似乎不能行走，公爵亲自推着她的轮椅，不许任何人插手，并且拒绝撑伞的佣人。  
“你最好不要耍花样。”  
尤利娅在所有人离开以后，摘下了兜帽。离开水化成人腿让她感觉十分不安，但是要她没有别的办法，他们要去的地方太远，只能依靠船只。公爵无所谓地耸了耸肩，替自己倒了一杯水：“你想杀我很容易，这里是大海，是你的领地。”  
尤利娅看了他一眼，他一直不停的在喝水，这大概是病症的表现，他没有在尤利娅面前回避，他甚至因为饮用过多的水而呕吐，他手臂上的细鳞也越来越明显，尤利娅忍不住开口问他：“是从什么时候开始的？”  
“大概两年以前。一开始并不明显，只是干渴，我并不知道这是什么，直到洗手的时候发现手背上的出现第一片鳞。后来我从曾经的老师那里得知这是一种病，但是我的病程缓慢，远超过少数被纪录的资料，所以我开始怀疑……”  
“你怀疑这是永生泉的作用。”  
“是的。”公爵担忧地看着她：“他，他还好吗？”  
尤利娅咬了咬嘴唇，迟疑地摇头：“不，他不好。你的推测没有错，就是两年前，他开始越来越虚弱，我们找不到原因。”  
“我会让船员全速航行，我得快一点。”  
“这里过不去。”尤利娅指着地图上的一点：“暗礁很多，你的船吃水太深。”  
“没关系，试一试，从这里比较快。”  
“船会沉的。”  
尤利娅有点疑惑，但公爵似乎一点不在意，他甚至看起来有一点压抑过久后的轻松：“没关系，我水性很好，他曾经带着我游过一天一夜。”  
“你爱他吗？”尤利娅突然问道：“在那个时候。”  
公爵似乎因为她的问题陷入了回忆，他脸上的表情很柔软，眼睛里有点湿：“是的，我爱他……我非常爱他。”  
“可我是个笨蛋。”他苦笑了一下：“我早就应该意识到……他一定很恨我。”  
“他比你更笨。因为他竟然不恨你，即使你背叛了他，他依然要为你喝下永生泉。”  
公爵下意识的辩解：“不，我从来没有想过背叛你们！安德莱斯骗了我，是他害死了我的父亲，他只是想要利用我。”  
“呵，那你确实是个笨蛋，你居然觉得他是自己人。那个人我第一眼看到他我就知道他是个凶手。”  
“是我害了他……”  
公爵长叹了一口气，他握紧了放在膝盖上的一个古老生锈的铁盒子，他上船之后一直带着它，尤利娅不知道那是什么，她想起了自己带着他们进入白帽湾的时候。

尤利娅拒绝从水路带他接近永生泉的入口，只肯把他带到岸边。结弦浮在海里向他叮嘱个不停：“我会跟你在那边汇合，你要绕过瀑布，大概需要两天。对了，一定要小心那些红色的树蛙，不要让它们碰到你的皮肤！”  
“我知道了。”Javier用力的点头：“红色的树蛙，我记住了。”  
结弦还想说什么，但是他也没有经过陆地，他所知道的都是听说的或者来自一些人类的手稿，但那些人类都没有活下来。他突然又有点害怕，Javier看出他的不安，笑着安慰他：“没关系，你不要担心我。还有，替我谢谢你的朋友。”  
“尤利娅说要到了永生泉才肯给你眼泪。”结弦有点抱怨，但很快又笑起来：“不过没关系，她已经答应我了，如果她反悔，我以后就不和她一起抓螃蟹了，她也别想用我的眼泪做首饰。”  
“谢谢你，Yuzu。”Javier忍不住抱了抱他：“如果我能恢复家族的荣耀，我一定再造一艘更大更坚固的船，我跟你保证过，我要送你回东方。”  
“Javi，我……”  
结弦不知道该说什么，他有点犹豫，他不确定自己是想回东方，还是想留在这里。忽然之间，他似乎觉得应该跟Javier说点什么，比如，他可以不回东方，再比如，他可能没有骗尤利娅，也许，也许他真的爱他。  
“Yuzu？那是什么声音？”  
Javier脸上的神色看起来有点奇怪。结弦疑惑地回头去看尤利娅，尤利娅也慌了：“是歌声！为什么会有歌声？”  
“那边有船，是她们开始狩猎了。”  
结弦回头看了一眼Javier，他的眼神开始失焦，无意识地向海里走。结弦即时的拦住了他，抱住他的腰，拍他的脸：“Javi，Javi？醒一醒！”  
“没用的结弦。”尤利娅游过来，抬手翻了一下Javier的眼皮：“他对歌声太敏感了！怎么会这样？”  
“我不知道……哦，不，我吻过他。怎么办？尤利娅，怎么办？”  
Javier固执地往海里走，他失去意识以后力气大的可怕，结弦就要控制不住他。尤利娅没有成年人鱼的经验，但她突然反应过来，脸上一红：“你，你得跟他交配！”  
“哈？！”  
结弦脸上也红了，他手足无措的抱着Javier，感觉到男人在他身上里不安分地磨蹭，低声嘟囔着听不清的话。他有点恼羞成怒，瞪着尤利娅：“你在说什么呢！我，我怎么能跟他……”  
“你说你们相爱。”尤利娅也冲着他喊：“人类，不是说相爱的人类就会交配吗？！那，那你就救他啊，不然他会一直往歌声的方向走，不是淹死就是被成年人鱼吃掉！”  
“我……我……”  
“我先走了！按之前说的地方见！”  
尤利娅摆了摆尾巴，迅速地游走了。结弦抱着Javier在原地愣了很久，然后羞怯地拖着他向一处僻静的峡湾游去。那里是结弦自己的小小住所，有柔软的海藻和经过太阳落山时被晒的温暖的海水。他把Javier带到一处让他能够站在水底的地方，他看着Javier的脸好一会儿，然后轻轻的吻他。Javier像是迷茫了很久突然找到了方向，开始用力抱住他，激烈的回吻他。结弦之前吻过他两次，但都是蜻蜓点水一样的碰一碰嘴唇，这种似乎要夺走所以氧气的吻仿佛要让他整个人都燃烧起来。他开始觉得热，觉得心跳的厉害，他先一步放开Javier的嘴唇，大口的喘息。Javier转而去吮吸他的脖子，他的手顺着结弦的背滑动，所到之处让结弦觉得皮肤热的发疼。这种感觉太奇怪了，Javier一直在吻他，抚摸他，他还是没有意识，一会儿很凶狠地咬他的耳垂，一会儿又极尽温柔在他胸口舔吻。结弦羞耻地感觉到Javier胯下硬涨的地方就抵在自己的下腹，甚至让他的生殖腔有一丝异样的感觉。他很快就软了下来，但是还是不甘心地在接吻的间隙试图跟他说话：“Javi，Javi！你看着我。”  
结弦捧住他的脸，强迫他跟自己对视：“看着我，我是谁？”  
Javier还是没有意识，他被人鱼的歌声蛊惑，只是本能的想和结弦亲近。结弦抱着他，半是羞涩半是心酸，他放弃了，只是顺从的让Javier占有他。人鱼本来就是多情欲的动物，他们的身体都很敏感，结弦又处在即将发育成熟的年纪，他很快就情动了。他隐蔽的生殖腔被细密的鳞片严密覆盖，此时像被撬开的蚌壳一样，裂出一条粉色的细缝，他娇嫩青涩的小东西原本藏匿在里面，此时也慢慢伸展出来。他难耐地在Javier怀里扭动身体，Javier含着他的舌尖吮吸，他下身硬的发疼，本能地解开自己的裤子，去寻找能让自己舒服的地方。结弦感觉到Javier的性器在生殖腔的边缘摩擦，他有点害怕，忍不住地叹气，低声自言自语。  
“你爱我吗？”  
“Yuzu……”  
结弦没有错过他的呓语，他紧紧抱住Javier，向他打开自己。他感觉到Javier一下子就顶进了他的深处，他瞬间就哭了，零落的小珍珠滴答滴答落进水里，激起一圈圈涟漪。Javier站在齐胸的海水里，搂着他的腰一下一下的用力，这种感觉太奇怪了，结弦咬着牙小声呻吟，他一开始只觉得疼，但渐渐的又开始觉得微妙的舒服。当Javier撞到他最敏感的核心的时候，他全身都软了，只能仰着脖子发出愉快的尖叫。他的声音似乎鼓励到了Javier，他更加快速的抽送，在他最要紧的地方磨蹭，结弦浑身都酥麻的难受，只能靠着手臂挂在Javier脖子上，无力地摇摆着鱼尾，冰冷的尾鳍在Javier小腿上滑过，Javier扣住结弦的手，把他抵在一块光滑的岩礁上用力顶他，结弦背上被硌的发红，他觉得Javier眼中似乎有了一丝清明，他突然又害怕起来，他伸手捂住了他的眼睛，凑上去再一次深深地和他接吻。Javier很快就到了，滚热的液体打在结弦身体里，让他忍不住地发颤。Javier从他身体里抽出来，他像是完全失掉了力气，歪斜着倒进了海里。结弦撑着酸软的身体潜进水下，把他的头托出水面。Javier像是昏迷了，人鱼的歌声大概对他的身体消耗太大。结弦小心地把他放在一块平坦石头上，他看着Javier的脸，忍不住伸手去摸他长长的睫毛，他咬着嘴唇，觉得又委屈的想哭，又甜蜜的想笑。他不知道明天太阳升起的时候Javier会不会记得这一切。但是这对他似乎又不那么重要了。

满月号在一个暴风雨的夜晚触礁了，船身卡在暗礁丛里，被撞出了一个大洞。船员们忙乱的跑来跑去，试图补救。而在内舱，公爵大人似乎有点都不在意，一直和他那位神秘的“朋友”说着些什么。  
“我当时按着他给我的路线，找到了悬崖上，庞塞德莱昂的沉船。但是我到的时候，银杯已经不见了。”  
“是那个人？”  
“是的，安德莱斯，那是他唯一确定可以埋伏到我的地方。”公爵呼了口气，握紧了拳头：“我当时什么都不知道。他曾经在我父亲身边很多年，我没有想到他会是凶手。他假装成一个慈祥又值得信赖的叔叔，我上了他的当，我以为他是来帮我的……这一开始可能就是个圈套，国王是虔诚的天主教徒，也许当时就算我真的把永生泉献给他，他也不会喝下。安德莱斯只是想要引我出现杀了我，因为只要我活着就有可能在国王面前暴露他做过的事情。”  
“所以也许他并不是为了永生泉，因为他知道自己不可能拿到人鱼的眼泪，但是你却告诉了他，然后才有后面的事情。”  
公爵叹了一口气，他很无奈，但他知道这一切他无从反驳：“我很抱歉，尤利娅。”  
“你的歉意没有用。”尤利娅扭过头，厌恶地不去看他：“可是永生泉祭献需要的是白帽湾人鱼的眼泪，他为什么还要伤害他？”  
公爵从贴近胸口的口袋里拿出一颗珍珠，他小心翼翼地的把它捧在手心里，用看恋人一样的目光看着它。尤利娅鼻子一酸，差点哭出来。  
“安德莱斯从我家里找到了这个，他很贪婪。他之前并不知道还能从他身上得到这么美丽的珍珠。所以他折磨他，强迫他哭泣，但是没有用的……他告诉过我，最重要的不在于是不是满月，而是他流泪时心里的感觉。”公爵吸了吸鼻子，他把那颗珍珠紧紧捂在胸口，哽咽着说道：“那个时候，我跟他说，等我长大了，我会送他回家……”  
“我没能做到，是我辜负了他……”

“大人！公爵大人！”  
大副在外面急促的敲门，他在得到公爵的允许后开门冲了进来，气喘吁吁地说道：“船，船不行了，请您快点上救生艇吧。”  
“辛苦了，胡安。”公爵已经恢复了平静，他点了点头：“让船员们各自逃生吧，抱歉连累了大家。”  
“您？”  
“不用管我。我的朋友会帮助我。”  
“可是……”  
“没有可是，这是命令，出去。”  
大副被他冷冰的眼神吓了一跳，他犹豫了一刻，还是关上舱门离开了。尤利娅看着他冷笑：“我告诉过你，你的船在这里会出事。”  
“我也说过，没关系。”公爵咳嗽了两声，答道：“就算船不行，用小艇我们也能很快到你说的地方。”  
他抬眼看了一下尤利娅：“除非你骗了我。”  
“呵……”尤利娅看着他冷笑：“我一开始确实很想把你骗到满是蛟鲨的海域，把你从船上推下去。但是我现在觉得，这些都不如真的带你去见他更能折磨你。”  
公爵故作惊讶地挑了挑眉毛：“他说过你是很可爱又心软的女孩子。”  
“心软的是他。”尤利娅垂下眼睛，忍不住的叹气：“他真是个傻子。”  
“你知道他那个时候怀孕了吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从这一章开始之后可能会有两种不同的走向……  
> 我写出来的和我设想的不太一样，一颗亲妈心舍不得虐导致和前文很多地方无法衔接。但是我又不想删掉（还是懒），这一章后面可能会简单的修改成两种发展路线和结局。大概就是BE（其实应该是open ending？）和HE都有。


	5. 另一个chapter5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 唔……还是没有我预想中的虐啊  
> （添刀子

那一天早上Javier醒来，虽然他并不记得之前发生了什么，他出发去寻找庞塞德莱昂的银杯。结弦已经打定了主意，他准备瞒着尤利娅带着Javier从更安全的水路到达永生泉。Javier温柔地拥抱他，一遍一遍的表达谢意，但他却发出信号招来了安德莱斯，还有他手下的人。结弦当时就想要逃走，他还记得安德莱斯是个人鱼猎手。但是Javier竭力劝说，安德莱斯是来帮助他们的，结弦犹豫了很久，但还是带着他们到了永生泉。安德莱斯在看到永生泉的瞬间就翻脸了，结弦来不及逃走，现在就等着还不明真相的尤利娅自投罗网。

“安德莱斯，你答应过我的！你不会伤害他！他的眼泪对你没有用，放他走。”  
“Javier少爷，你太天真了。”  
安德莱斯从口袋里掏出一颗璀璨的珍珠，他对着阳光举起它，细细的观察它转动时的流光溢彩：“这么美丽的眼泪，怎么会没有用呢？这可值不少钱呢。”   
“不，这个为什么在你手上……是你，是你！是你陷害了我父亲！”Javier突然意识到了什么，他疯了一样的向他扑过去，但被安德莱斯手下的人按住了，他声嘶力竭的咒骂他：“为什么？！为什么！我居然会相信你，你这个畜生！”  
“你不该相信我。”安德莱斯看了一眼在网里嘶嘶挣扎的结弦，又冲着Javier露出一个嘲讽的笑容：“你还不如一条怪物聪明，你应该选择相信他。”  
“他不是怪物！他是我的朋友！”  
“别说了，Javi，别说了。”  
结弦突然开口，Javier被他脸上的神情吓了一跳，他似乎一点情绪的起伏都没有，冷漠的近乎麻木，Javier知道他大概对自己失望透顶，他努力的想要替自己辩解，但一句话都说不出来。

“把网收紧！小心别伤了他漂亮的脸蛋，等他的眼泪哭干了，说不定还能卖做别的用途。”  
“不！！Yuzu！”  
Javier被捆了起来，他痛恨自己为什么会轻信这个人，安德莱斯害死了他的家人，现在还要伤害结弦。水手们将结弦身上的网一点点的收紧，锋利的丝线嵌入他的鳞片，他的身上布满了细小的伤口。可他一滴眼泪都没有掉。安德莱斯等了很久，但结弦就是咬着牙不肯哭。安德莱斯有点不耐烦了，他走过去俯下身看了一眼结弦，随手给了他一耳光。  
“你别碰他！”Javier奋力地挣扎，眼睛里快要滴出血来：“我发誓！我发誓我一定杀了你！”  
“听好了，你这个怪物。”  
安德莱斯根本没有理会Javier，他看着结弦冷笑：“我不管你到底是什么东西，但是你要是想活命，就得拿出点像样的货色给我，就像这样的，不然我告诉你，这只是个开始。”  
“没用的。”  
结弦看了一眼安德莱斯手里的那颗珍珠，他想起了那个满月的夜晚，贵族少年向他许诺，他当时是那么开心，可他一想到当时的开心，现在就越痛。他看着安德莱斯，缓缓开口：“不会有这样的珍珠了，永远也不会了。”  
“是吗？人鱼都很强悍。但是你的朋友却不一定。”  
安德莱斯拔出了腰间的佩剑，抵在Javier的心口上，结弦用力地扭过脸，咬紧牙关，不愿去看他。安德莱斯慢慢的把剑刺了下去。Javier咬着嘴唇发出闷闷的哼声，安德莱斯故意对着结弦大声说道：“你确定吗？你只要一点眼泪，就可以救他的命。”  
“你真的要他死吗？再多几公分，他的心脏就会被刺中了。”  
“这是你最后的机会了，你还是不肯哭？我数到三，一！二！”  
“不！不要！放开他！”  
结弦终于忍不住还是哭了出来，大颗大颗的眼泪砸在地上，引得周围的水手们忍不住惊呼出声。安德莱斯抽回了剑，用带着血的剑尖拨了拨地上的珍珠：“很好。这几颗足够大，但是还不够亮。继续！”  
结弦摇了摇头：“我做不到，这不是我能控制的！”  
“你最好能做到。不然我会把他的手指一根一根切下来。”  
“那也没有用。”结弦脸上浮出一丝冷漠的笑意：“你不知道这颗珍珠是怎么来的……现在他背叛了我，那就再也不会有了。”  
“Yuzu！不，不是这样的。”Javier极力辩解：“对不起这一切都是我的错，可是我，我从没想过要背叛你！”  
“别说了，Javi！你只是，你只是可怜我，你也把我当个奇怪的东西！你们人类都是一样的！你们才是邪恶的生物！”  
“不，你是我最好的朋友，我从来没有那样想过你！”

“瞧瞧！费尔南德兹家族的公子居然和一条鱼做朋友！”  
“那有什么，这条人鱼虽然是公的，但很漂亮。说不定，嘿嘿……”  
结弦被他们猥琐的嘲笑激怒，他发出凄厉的尖啸声，用力的挣扎。Javier内疚地看向他，一遍遍的向他道歉，但结弦像是听不见一样，他很快就弄的满身是伤，只能无力的蜷缩在网里喘息。  
安德莱斯戏谑地大笑：“既然没有珍珠，那就用你来作为祭献品，你的寿命这么长，效果一定会更好。”

“入海口的地方有动静！”  
“再检查一下浅水处的网！一定要抓住她！”  
“把他的嘴堵上！”  
结弦想要大声呼喊，警告尤利娅，他很快就被塞住了嘴巴，他绝望的看见了远处水里一丝明亮的橘红色正在靠近。  
“小心点说话。”  
安德莱斯收紧了困着结弦的渔网，砍断了Javier手上的绳索，把他向前推了一把。他和他手下的人带着结弦迅速隐藏了起来。Javier看见尤利娅浮出水面，飞速地在脑子里判断应该怎么办。尤利娅有些奇怪的看向他脸上的淤伤：“你的脸怎么了？”  
“没什么。”Javier垂下眼睛，掩饰神色：“撞在石头上了。”  
“结弦在哪儿？”尤利娅刚问完，就露出了一丝尴尬的神色：“哦，你不用回答，他大概不好意思……咳！”  
尤利娅眨了眨眼睛，Javier看见她眼睛里流下一滴眼泪。尤利娅侧了侧头，让眼泪滴在她手里的小瓶子里，然后把它递给了Javier。  
“说实话，我没办法信任人类，但是结弦是我的朋友，我希望他能幸福。”  
“尤利娅，我很抱歉。”  
Javier俯身看向他，并没有去接。他突然把一块石头推进了水里，触动了安德莱斯设下的陷阱。尤利娅吓了一跳，她瞬间意识到了危险，飞快地向反方向逃去。  
“该死的！抓住她！”  
安德莱斯抽出火枪，朝着尤利娅逃走的方向开火，但没能射中。他恼怒地转向Javier，Javier则疯了一样的扑过来和他撕打在一起，结弦趁着混乱，挣脱了两个人，迅速地滑进了水里。有水手想要拉住渔网，和他僵持，尤利娅迅速赶到，帮助结弦把那个人拖进了水里，狠狠地咬穿了他的脖子。  
“快走！”尤利娅狠狠地咒骂：“该死的海盗，他骗了我们！”  
“可是……”  
“快走！”  
结弦还犹豫着不肯离开，他隐约听见Javier下意识地闷哼，和钝重的被击打的声音。他本能地甩开尤利娅，想要浮出水面，再看他一眼。他看见安德莱斯用枪托一下下，狠狠地砸向Javier的头部，结弦忍不住的惊叫，安德莱斯很快就发现了他，他恼怒的把枪口对准了结弦，扣动了扳机。  
“结弦！！”  
尤利娅大声尖叫，她惊恐地看见Javier扑过去挡在了枪口前，他被击中了，软软地倒进了水里。结弦下意识地接住了他下滑的身体，他摸到了满手的鲜血。  
“Yuzu，不是那样的，我没有……”  
结弦无措的抚摸他的脸，用力去按他胸前的伤口。Javier喃喃的说个不停，渐渐越来越小声，最后合上了眼睛。结弦茫然的抱紧他，他想说，没有关系，我相信你，我爱你。可他却发不出一点声音，他突然害怕极了，他害怕Javier就这样死去，不管他做了什么，他都深爱着这个人。自从那个满月前夜他在海上送给他眼泪那一刻起，他早就爱了他十年。结弦轻轻地把Javier放在一旁，抬头看向安德莱斯，发出了一阵令人不寒而栗的笑声。  
“你，你在干什么？！”  
安德莱斯看见结弦在胸口前作出一个模仿海浪的手势，他闭上眼睛，开始低声唱一首古怪的歌曲，那歌声不是很大，却震的人心里发慌。随着他的歌声，眼前通往大海的水面变的死寂，然后迅速的下降，渐渐的从入海口的地面，开始传来如同滚雷一样的轰隆声。  
“不！那是什么？那是什么！”  
“海啸……是海啸！快，快逃！”  
安德莱斯看着奔涌而来的巨浪，绝望地想要逃走，但他发现这里没有别的出路。结弦似乎也拼尽了所有的力量，他浑身都在发抖，口鼻中溢出淡淡的血迹，但他没有停下来的意思，那凄厉的歌声随着海水升起，越来越高，越来越尖锐，伴随着他最后的尖啸声，那面巨大的水墙像倒塌的山岭一样，狠狠地砸了过来，瞬间就摧毁了一切。

“你在找什么？”  
尤利娅有点担心的看着结弦，他在一片狼籍的水面上不停的像是在寻找什么。他身上大大小小的伤口都在渗血，鳞片也破损了很多。结弦突然像是发现了什么，他快速的潜入水底，从石缝里摸出了一样东西。尤利娅辨认了一下，迅速变了脸色，她上前夺下那个装着自己眼泪的瓶子，对着结弦大喊：“你要干什么？你疯了吗？！”  
“我没疯。我需要你的眼泪，尤利娅，把它给我。”  
“不可能！我不会让你这么做的！”尤利娅不顾结弦的阻拦，用力捏碎了瓶子：“是他骗了你！他背叛了你！”  
“不，我不在乎，我只是不要他死，我不要！”  
“明明是他，都是他带来的那些人！他一开始就在骗你！他这样只是罪有应得！他，他根本就不爱你！”  
结弦想起Javier的话，他说，你是我最好的朋友。他看着尤利娅，只觉得无言以对，Javier也许对他很好，但那不是爱情。  
“……尤利娅，你说的没错，是我骗了你，他并不爱我。”结弦轻轻地摇头，一字一句的说道：“可是我不在乎，我爱他！就算他真的骗了我，利用我，我也会这样做！”  
尤利娅从来没见过结弦这样痛苦，他声嘶力竭地冲自己大吼，他的眼泪像是染了血一样的淡红色，凝成的一颗颗破碎暗淡的珍珠。尤利娅被他吓到了，她强忍着镇定，语无伦次的安慰他，试图劝他放弃：“别这样结弦，别这样，人类本来就没有那么长寿，他本来就不能陪你一辈子！以后你还会遇到更好的人，你会找到你更喜欢的人类。”  
“再也不会有了，再也不会了。”结弦疯了似的抓住尤利娅的肩膀摇晃她：“你不懂！你根本不明白！我爱他，我爱他胜过我的生命！如果他死了，那么我活着的每一分每一秒都会是折磨！”  
“结弦……”  
“我不是人类，也许，也许永生泉不会要我的命。说不定只是和他分享我过长的寿命。”他看着尤利娅，露出一个让人心碎的笑容：“我怀孕了，尤利娅。你不会看着我的孩子失去父亲的，对吗？”

“你果然跟人类学坏了……”  
尤利娅终于忍不住大声哭了出来：“我讨厌人类！我讨厌他们！我也讨厌你！”  
“谢谢你，尤利娅，谢谢你。”  
结弦轻轻地拥抱她，从她脸上拭去一滴泪水，浸在杯中的泉水里。他把Javier推上岸边，伸手小心地抱住他的头，把泉水喂给他。永生泉的效果很明显，Javier很快皱着眉头低声呻吟，他长长的睫毛不停的抖动，似乎就要醒过来。结弦不舍的在他嘴唇上吻了一下，然后饮尽了那杯没有眼泪的泉水。

“……Yuzu？”  
Javier睁开眼睛，结弦看着他，又哭又笑。Javier下意识地伸手去擦他的眼泪，却突然意识到不对：“你的眼泪……”  
你的眼泪没有凝成珍珠。  
Javier还来不及说完，就被地下突然喷涌而出的泉水打断，他眼睁睁的看着结弦被那些像有生命一样的水流卷走，他被困在水龙卷里发出痛苦的尖叫，Javier想要冲进去救他，却被一层无形的屏障隔开了，他茫然无措地自言自语：“不，不……Yuzu，你都干了些什么……”  
“他喝了没有眼泪的永生泉。”  
尤利娅冰冷的声音在他身后响起，Javier猛地打了个哆嗦，他呆呆地看着结弦的身影，他突然意识到自己的愚蠢和迟钝，一直以来，他都认为结弦只是因为单纯天真，加上对自己的感激才会执着的帮他，他从来没想过结弦是爱着自己的。他也从来未曾真的思考过自己对结弦的感情，小时候的记忆变得模糊，那似乎只像是梦境中一个可爱的朋友，他觉得他可爱，美好，他想要去保护他，但他竟然从没想过，他可以爱他。

“不，不要，不要！！Yuzu！”  
Javier一次又一次的想要向他冲过去，但是无论如何都碰不到他。永生泉刀子一样旋转的水流把他伤的很重，他身上的鳞片全都碎掉了，化成了蓝绿色的齑粉。Javier无力地跪倒在地上，撕心裂肺地号啕大哭，他从十四岁起就下定决心保护他的小人鱼，却成为了伤害他最深的人。  
终于，永生泉的水流渐渐退去，Javier看见结弦蜷缩成一团躺在对岸岸边，他还有微弱的呼吸，他用力的护住了自己的小腹，但那里还是渐渐渗出一滩暗红的血液。Javier立刻向他跑过去，把他抱在怀里，轻轻地呼唤他的名字。结弦柔软的睫毛抖了抖，慢慢地睁开了眼睛。但他的眼神却像是不认识了Javier一样，他警惕地看了他一眼，用力推开他，然后飞快地跃进水里。  
“Yuzu！等等！”  
Javier跳进水里，想要追上去，但尤利娅挡在了他的面前，她怨毒地盯着他，一字一句地说道：“Javier Fernandez，你背叛了他，你还记得你发过的誓言吗？”  
“不，你让开，不是这样的，Yuzu！”  
Javier大声冲着他离开的方向喊道，尤利娅手里握着一柄捡来的长剑，用力抵在他的胸口上。Javier丝毫没有恐惧，他扯开了胸前的衣服，露出自己已经完全复原的心口。  
“随你怎么处置我，但是我要见他，让我见他！”  
“我可以杀了你，可是结弦不会想要看到你死，而且他说他已经……”  
尤利娅看着Javier疑惑的脸，突然露出一点恶毒的笑意：“哦，你不知道，那样也好。”  
她突然出手，击中了Javier的头部，Javier只觉得眼前突然黑了下来，恍惚间，他听见尤利娅渐行渐远的声音。  
“永远不要再到海上来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个应该好一点？但是仔细看好像还是有bug  
> （难过QAQ 感觉前几章自己都挺满意，到后面因为不舍得虐，搞得全盘崩溃最后烂尾（我已经写好了一个结局了= =


	6. 其中一个chapter5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我先写了这一段，因为没有虐下手，下意识又给了个两情相悦，所以和前文有些地方会有点矛盾。

“安德莱斯！你这个畜生！你会遭报应的！”  
Javier被捆在桅杆上，声嘶力竭的咒骂眼前的人。他痛恨自己为什么会轻信这个人，安德莱斯害死了他的家人，现在还要伤害结弦。结弦虚弱地蜷缩在网里，网上锋利的丝线让他身上布满了细小的伤口。他哭了很久，身边的甲板上铺满了一层珍珠。安德莱斯抓了一把，放在手里观察了一下，又扔回地上，他俯下身看了一眼结弦，随手给了他一耳光。  
“你别碰他！”Javier奋力地挣扎，眼睛里快要滴出血来：“我发誓！我发誓我一定杀了你！”  
“听好了，你这个怪物。”  
安德莱斯根本没有理会Javier，他看着结弦冷笑：“我不管你到底是什么东西，但是你得拿出点像样的货色给我。就像这样的，不然我有的是办法折磨你。”  
“没用的。”结弦看了一眼安德莱斯手里的那颗珍珠，低声说道：“不会有这样的珍珠了，再也不会了。”  
“是吗？人鱼都很强悍。但是你的朋友却不一定。”  
安德莱斯拔出了腰间的佩剑，抵在Javier的心口上，慢慢的刺了进去。Javier咬着嘴唇没有发出一点声音，结弦却忍不住大哭了起来。  
“不！不要！放开他！Javi！”  
“很好。”安德莱斯抽出了剑，用带着血的剑尖拨了拨地上的珍珠：“这几颗足够大，但是还不够亮。继续！”  
结弦虚弱地摇了摇头：“我做不到……这不是我能控制的。”  
“你最好能做到。不然我会把他的手指一根一根切下来。”  
“我劝你最好不要这样做。”结弦脸上浮出一丝凄美的笑意：“因为只有我为我爱的人喜极而泣时，眼泪才会凝成最美丽的珍珠。如果他死了，我这辈子都不会再流泪了。”  
“Yuzu……”  
Javier呆住了。他突然意识到自己的愚蠢和迟钝，一直以来，他都认为结弦只是因为单纯天真，加上对自己的感激才会执着的帮他，他从来没想过结弦是爱着自己的。他也从来未曾真的思考过自己对结弦的感情，小时候的记忆变得模糊，那似乎只像是梦境中一个可爱的朋友，他觉得他可爱，美好，他想要去保护他，但他竟然从没想过，他可以爱他。  
“多动人的故事。可惜我是个悲剧爱好者，我喜欢看美好的事物被毁灭。”安德莱斯戏谑地大笑，他砍断Javier身上的绳索，用力把他掼在甲板上：“既然没有珍珠，那么我们去找永生泉。你的寿命那么长，用来作为祭献品，效果一定会更好。”  
“Yuzu，对不起，对不起……”  
Javier立刻向结弦的方向爬过去，一把抱住了他。他不停的说着，尝试着把他身上那些锋利的丝线摘下来，但结弦痛苦的声音打断了他，网上粘着的鳞片让他心里刀绞一样的疼。  
“瞧瞧！费尔南德兹家的公子，居然爱上了一条鱼。”  
Javier没有理会那些人的嘲讽，他连着网把结弦抱在怀里，任由那些人把他们两个绑在一起，丢进了舱底的那口玻璃棺材。他低声的安抚结弦：“没事了，不要怕，我会想办法，相信我……”  
“我不怕。”结弦勾住他的手指，乖巧地点头：“你在这儿，我什么都不怕。”  
“原谅我，我不知道……不知道你对我是这样的感情，我太笨了。”  
Javier捧着他脸，心疼地在他额头上亲了一下，结弦摸了摸被他亲吻过的地方，傻乎乎地笑了：“那些人刚才，说你爱我。”  
“是的，我爱你Yuzu，希望这还不算太晚。”  
“不，一点都不晚。”结弦眼睛里有泪水在打转，但他吸了吸鼻子，把眼泪忍住了：“我不能哭，这样太便宜那个家伙了。”  
“他们想要永生泉，就一定会需要尤利娅她们的眼泪，我们得想办法阻止他们。你有办法通知你的朋友吗？”  
结弦苦恼地摇了摇头：“我和她们不是同族，能够传递的范围也会小很多。”  
“上次，就是你被我们的人抓住的时候。”Javier突然想起了什么：“是你制造了那个漩涡？”  
“唔……一些东方鲛人会继承这种能力，我们可以操控洋流。只是……”  
结弦含糊地回答，他隐瞒了一点，这种能力带来的伤害也很大，他不应该轻易尝试。  
“只是什么？”  
“没什么，我必须要在海里才行。”  
“没事，让我来想办法。”  
Javier猜到安德莱斯会让他作为捕捉人鱼的诱饵。果然，他被带上了小艇，安德莱斯手下的水手割破了他的手腕，让他把手浸在海里。  
“人血加上歌声和灯光，那些人鱼会发疯的。”  
水手们高声大笑，似乎志在必得。他们很快吸引到了大群的人鱼，安德莱斯想要故技重施，用火炮和把人鱼逼进网内，Javier却突然挣脱了绳索，他打翻了离他最近的水手，将点燃的火药桶扔向了渔网。巨大的爆炸声让人鱼们四散而逃，转而发起攻击，小艇很快就被掀翻了，Javier掉进水里，结弦一开始看着Javier十分的担忧，但当他看到那些成年人鱼纷纷绕开Javier转而攻击别人的时候，他露出了一丝奇怪的笑容，他飞快地在船舷的钉子上撞破了自己的手，让血洒进了海里。安德莱斯看向他，渐渐神色凝固，他一把掐住了结弦的脖子，他听见他的嘲笑声：“你们永远都不知道，这海里到底有什么。”  
海面之下，突然像是沸腾了一样，巨大的帆船被撞击的左右摇晃，蛟鲨巨大的背鳍浮出水面，它们焦躁的围住船身，将那些不慎落水的人撕扯成碎片。  
“开炮！开炮！”安德莱斯面目狰狞地大吼：“你做了什么？！你都做了些什么？！”  
“蛟鲨就像人类的猎犬，它们保护我们。”结弦被他掐的呼吸困难，他断断续续地笑道：“我本来也不确定，我只是试一试，但现在看来我是对的，它们会加倍守护我。”  
他下意识地把手放在自己的小腹上。他知道那里会有一个小小的，半透明的鱼苗。那是他和Javier的孩子，他可能只有几天大，但是现在他给了结弦全部的力量。他奋力地挣扎，用力在安德莱斯脸上留下了深可见骨的伤痕，结弦趁着船只震动的时候挣脱了他，他顺着倾斜的船上滑进海里，他大声叫着Javier的名字，想要找到他。  
“我在这儿！”  
Javier快速向他游过来，紧紧抱住了他：“你怎么样？没事吗？”  
结弦摇了摇头，试图带着他离开混乱的水域，Javier却拒绝了，他从一具尸体上抽出了一柄剑：“我必须亲手杀了他，替我的家人报仇。”  
“安德莱斯！你这个混蛋！出来跟我决斗！”  
“小兔崽子！你有本事就来！”  
“不要去！Javi！”  
结弦没由来的害怕，他看见Javier顺着锚缆爬上船舷。他抽出剑刺向安德莱斯，两个人在摇晃的甲板上比斗，结弦紧张地喘不过气来，尽管他能看到Javier一直占据着上风，他很快把打掉了安德莱斯的佩剑，刺进了安德莱斯的小腹，安德莱斯跪倒在甲板上，不止的喘息，狼一样的盯着Javier。  
“你不应该背叛我的父亲，他那么信任你，我曾经也是。”  
Javier蹲下身跟他说话，安德莱斯冷笑了一下，突然从手腕处掏出一柄尖细的匕首，Javier及时扭住了他的手腕，但还是被划伤了。安德莱斯发出嘶哑的笑声：“你如果干脆的杀了我，你就不会死，你跟你的父亲一样，都被你们虚伪的善良害死。”  
Javier觉得手上的手臂发麻，很快他便连视线都模糊了。安德莱斯狠狠推了他一下，Javier向后栽进了海里。结弦疯了一样的游上去抱住他，他扯开Javier的袖子，绝望的发现他的伤口迅速的变黑，扩散，那似乎是很致命的毒素。  
“不！不要！Javi，别离开我。”  
结弦捧着他的头，不停地亲吻他的脸，Javier吃力的看着他笑，他握住他的手，艰难的发出声音：“对不起，对不起，Yuzu，你的眼泪那么宝贵，可我总是让你哭……”  
“求求你，别丢下我。”  
结弦泣不成声的哀求他，他发现安德莱斯的船想要转舵逃离。他把Javier放在一块浮木上，轻轻的吻了他一下。Javier似乎有预感他想要做什么，他想阻止他，但毒素让他难以行动和发声。他看见结弦在胸口前作出一个模仿海浪的手势，他闭上眼睛，开始低声唱一首古怪的歌曲，那歌声不是很大，却震的人心里发慌。随着他的歌声，眼前起伏的海面渐渐变的死寂，然后从中间裂出一条沟壑。  
“不！那是什么？那是什么！”安德莱斯绝望地大喊：“快！加速！加速！”  
结弦似乎也拼尽了所有的力量，他浑身都在发抖，口鼻中溢出淡淡的血迹，但他没有停下来的意思，那凄厉的歌声随着海水升起，越来越高，越来越尖锐，伴随着他最后的尖啸声，那面巨大的水墙向倒塌的山岭一样，狠狠地砸向船只，瞬间就摧毁了一切。

“谢谢你们。”  
结弦指挥那些鱼群从船只的遗骸中找到了那两只银杯。还有一条小鱼衔着那颗珍珠游到结弦身边，把珍珠吐在他手里。结弦摸了摸它，把那颗珍珠塞回Javier的口袋里：“这是属于你的，你看着它，要记得想起我。”  
“我带你去永生泉，你会活下来的。”  
“Yu……Yuzu……不要……”  
Javier艰难地看着他摇头，他看到结弦每说一句话都在呕出鲜血，他身上的鳞片破碎的不成样子，原本漂亮的蓝绿色失去了光泽，就像是预示着他的生命在流失。他想伸手抱他，但是他很快的就失去了意识。结弦抱着他穿过一片狼藉的海面，他用尽最后一点力气到达了海和永生泉交汇的地方。尤利娅在那里等了他们很久，她吃惊地看向结弦，大喊大叫个不停：“发生什么了？！他这是死了吗？你身上的伤又是怎么搞得！到底出了什么事？”  
“没时间了……”  
结弦举起两只银杯轻轻的撞击，很快永生泉便从涌出一条暗流，他吃力的拖着Javier往源头游去，尤利娅在后面跟着他，她心里慌的不行：“结弦，你要干什么？！你说话啊！”  
“尤利娅，我需要你的眼泪。”  
结弦颤抖着把一只装了永生泉泉水的银杯抵在尤利娅面前，尤利娅愣了一刻，才反应过来，看着他尖叫：“你疯了！不可能！我不会让你这么做的！”  
“求你！我不要他死，我不要！”  
“明明是他，都是他引来的那些人！他一开始就在骗你！他这样只是罪有应得！”  
结弦用力的摇头，他哭的泣不成声：“不，不会的。他不会这样对我……而且，就算他真的骗了我，利用我，我也不会恨他。”  
尤利娅从来没见过结弦这样痛苦，他的眼泪凝成的珍珠残破不堪，而且是沾了血的淡红色。尤利娅强忍着让自己不哭，她语无伦次的安慰他，试图劝他放弃：“别这样结弦，别这样，人类本来就没有那么长寿，也许，也许你会遇到更好的人，你会找到你更喜欢的人类。”  
“再也不会有了，再也不会了。”结弦疯了似的抓住尤利娅的肩膀摇晃她：“你不懂！你根本不明白！我爱他，我爱他胜过我的生命！如果他死了，那么我活着的每一分每一秒都会无比的痛苦！”  
“结弦……”  
“我不是人类，也许，也许永生泉不会要我的命。说不定只是和他分享我过长的寿命。”他看着尤利娅，露出一个让人心碎的笑容：“我怀孕了，尤利娅。你不会看着我的孩子失去父亲的，对吗？”

“你果然跟人类学坏了……”  
尤利娅终于忍不住大声哭了出来：“我讨厌人类！我讨厌他们！我也讨厌你！”  
“谢谢你，尤利娅，谢谢你。”  
结弦轻轻地拥抱她，从她脸上拭去一滴泪水，浸在杯中的泉水里。他把Javier推上岸边，伸手小心地抱住他的头，把泉水喂给他。永生泉的效果很明显，Javier很快皱着眉头低声呻吟，他长长的睫毛不停的抖动，似乎就要醒过来。结弦不舍的在他嘴唇上吻了一下，然后饮尽了那杯没有眼泪的泉水。

“……Yuzu？”  
Javier睁开眼睛，结弦看着他，又哭又笑。Javier下意识地伸手去擦他的眼泪，却突然意识到不对：“你的眼泪……”  
你的眼泪没有凝成珍珠。  
Javier还来不及说完，就被地下突然喷涌而出的泉水打断，他眼睁睁的看着结弦被那些像有生命一样的水流卷走，他被困在水龙卷里发出痛苦的尖叫，Javier想要冲进去救他，却被一层无形的屏障隔开了，他茫然无措地自言自语：“不，不……Yuzu，你都干了些什么……”  
“他喝了没有眼泪的永生泉。”  
尤利娅冰冷的声音在他身后响起，Javier猛地打了个哆嗦，他呆呆地看着结弦的身影，永生泉刀子一样旋转的水流把他伤的很重，他身上的鳞片全都碎掉了，化成了蓝绿色的齑粉，他一次又一次的想要向他冲过去，但是无论如何都碰不到他。Javier无力地跪倒在地上撕心裂肺地号啕大哭，他从十四岁起就下定决心保护他的小人鱼，却一次又一次的让他受到伤害。  
不知过了多久，永生泉的水流渐渐退去，Javier看见结弦蜷缩成一团躺在对岸岸边，他还有微弱的呼吸，他用力的护住了自己的小腹，但那里还是渐渐渗出一滩暗红的血液。Javier立刻向他跑过去，但尤利娅先一步把一根刺扎进了他的脖子上，他倒在地上，用力挣扎着却动不了一点，他看见尤利娅小心翼翼地昏迷不醒的结弦拖进水里，然后回头看向自己。  
“我本可以代表这片海域诅咒你，让你被大海吞噬，尸体被鱼儿瓜分蚕食。可是这个傻子，他不会想要看到这样。”尤利娅怨毒的盯着他，一字一句的说道：“永远不要再到海上来。”  
她带着结弦迅速地游走了，Javier张着嘴想要叫他，却发不出一点声音，他绝望地闭上了眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还会有另外一个有略微调整的走向。


	7. 一个结局

船身已经开始倾斜，桅杆承受不住压力，发出濒临崩溃的吱呀声，但Javier一点都没有在意，他站起来，一步一步的靠近尤利娅，语无伦次地问道：“你在说什么……他，他，孩子，我的？”  
“你不知道？”尤利娅冷笑道：“你还记得你听见了人鱼的歌声吗？那是人鱼狩猎的第一步，如果当时他不跟你……如果没有他救了你，你大概会一直往有成年人鱼的地方走，然后被吃掉。人鱼都很容易受孕，所以他有了孩子。”  
Javier再也说不出一句话，他想到那天他醒来的时候，曾经察觉到一些异样，但当时结弦用一个巧妙的借口蒙混过去了。他忐忑地看向尤利娅，带着一丝他自己都不确定的奢望。  
“那孩子……”  
“没了。”  
“什么……”  
“他替你喝了永生泉，能留住半条命就不错了。”尤利娅别过头去不看他：“走吧，你的船真的要沉了。”  
Javier他踉跄地跪在地上，他浑身都在发抖，他强忍着握紧了自己的拳头，发出沙哑的呜咽声。他一下一下用力的砸向甲板，痛苦的声音连尤利娅都觉得有一点点动容。她再三的催促他，Javier抬起了头，茫然地去找他一直带着身边的那个盒子，船身突然剧烈颠簸了一下，那个盒子在尤利娅面前摔开了，里面是一把暗黑色的匕首。尤利娅下意识地伸手去够，被Javier大声喝止。  
“别碰！”  
尤利娅及时收回了手，但还是感觉指尖被灼伤的微痛：“这是什么？”  
“跟你没有关系。”Javier侧过头，迅速擦了一下自己的脸，把那柄匕首收好：“我们快走吧。”  
尤利娅沉默的带着Javier游过狭长的海湾，她原本想要在海里好好折磨他一下，就算不能淹死他，也能让他吃点苦头。但她推着Javier入水之后，她惊讶的发现他的双腿已经化成了鱼尾，甚至能在水里呼吸。Javier似乎也有点意外，他看了看自己的手臂，轻笑了一下：“比之前更严重了。”  
“你还能有多长时间？”  
“仅有的纪录上说，从第一片鳞到化成泡沫，大概只有一年左右。”Javier想了一下：“我的病程慢了三倍有余，如果你能快点带我赶到的话，我还能多陪他几天。”  
“这种病，能治么？”  
Javier脸上突然有一丝诡异的红色，尤利娅十分不解，一直盯着他等着答案。Javier清了清嗓子，小心地斟酌语言：“这种病是因为爱而不得，如果我爱的人愿意亲近我，那么我也许能够慢慢的治愈。”  
“亲近？”  
“是的，我需要，需要他的体液……”Javier咳嗽了一下，十分尴尬：“亲吻，或者更亲密的行为。”  
尤利娅勃然大怒：“你还是要利用他？！”  
“随你怎么想，但是就算你要杀了我，也请你先带我到那里。”  
Javier说完便不再不辩解，只是沉默。尤利娅反而觉得有点奇怪，她带着他游了很久，Javier在第二天的时候，失去了鱼尾和水下呼吸的能力，他的病症似乎还没有到不可挽救的地步，据他之前所说，如果他不能再变回人形，那就将无药可救。尤利娅终于带着他接近了她所说的地方，她把他带到浅海，Javier登上陆地，这里的海岸荒芜人烟，只有大片的椰林，但他却总觉得这里有点眼熟，他又向前走了几步，看着远处山顶上，那里隐约像是半片废墟，他看不清楚，但本能的觉得那和他幼年居住的避暑城堡很像。  
“这是什么地方？”  
“以前是个小渔村。”尤利娅简短的说道：“多年前因为海啸被淹没了，是他选的这里。”  
她顺着一道像是人工开出来的水渠，缓缓地向前游，Javier沉默地在岸边跟着他，却忍不住越走越慢，这么多年，一定是结弦在躲他，他才找不到他，他是不是在怪他？还是他已经不爱他了。  
“到了。”  
Javier屏住了呼吸，他看见前面有一所小小的房子，有一个纤细的身影面对大海坐在一块石头上，海风吹动他柔软了刘海，他的脸还是一点都没有变，就好像他第一次看见他那样，近乎透明的天真与美好。他像是察觉到了有人，慢慢回过头看看向他们。Javier张了张嘴，却发不出一点声音，他看见结弦脸上露出惊喜的神色。  
“尤利娅！你来了。”  
结弦站起来，他脸上有一瞬间疼痛，但很快就高高兴兴地的踮着脚尖踩进了水渠的浅水里，跑到尤利娅面前，他亲昵的跟尤利娅说了几句话，像个小孩子一样。Javier突然有种不太好的感觉，结弦抬起头来，似乎有点紧张的看向他。  
“尤利娅，那是谁？”  
“Yuzu……”  
“没什么，是一个，一个老熟人。”  
“你好。”结弦看着他点了点头：“你是人类？请坐吧，哦，我记得人类要喝淡水，请等一下……”  
他转身离开，走路的时候脚步歪歪扭扭，Javier等他走远，一把抓住了尤利娅的手腕，压低声音问道：“他怎么了？！到底发生了什么？”  
“永生泉不但带走了他半条命，还带走了他的记忆。”  
“不，这不可能……”  
“我一开始就跟你说，他根本不记得你。”  
尤利娅有点痛快的看了Javier一眼，结弦已经端着一杯水走了回来，Javier注意到他的步伐很奇怪，歪歪扭扭又很小心翼翼，他机械地接过结弦的水杯，听见尤利娅像个老妈子一样絮絮叨叨问个不同：“你怎么样了？还有哪里不舒服吗？”  
“嗯，走路的时候还是很疼。”结弦皱了皱眉：“为什么我的尾巴会不见了？”  
“很快就会好的，别担心。”  
尤利娅安慰道，结弦转头看向Javier，他咬了咬嘴唇，似乎在犹豫什么。Javier尽量让自己的声音显得正常一点，轻声问道：“有什么我可以帮你的吗？”  
“你认不认识一个人？他也是人类。”   
“他，叫什么名字？”  
Javier控制不住的全身发抖，尤利娅不知道什么时候离开了。他下意识地想去握结弦的手，但又退缩了。他目不转睛的看着结弦，他白净的脸上透出一丝粉红色，他害羞的低下头，结弦脸上透出一丝粉红色：“是我喜欢的人。”  
“我不记得了。”结弦苦恼地敲了敲自己的脑袋：“我的脑袋好像出了点问题，我不记得他的样子，他的名字，但是我记得我很爱他。”  
“我还记得他曾经说过，哦，就是在这里，他跟我说，等他长大了，他会带着最大的帆船来接我，送我回东方的家。可是我等了好久啊，怎么都等不到他。”  
结弦有点忐忑的看向Javier：“尤利娅说人类很薄情，寿命又很短，我有点害怕……”  
“不，Yuzu。”Javier轻轻碰了碰他的头发，极尽温柔地对他说道：“不会的，你会等到他的。请你，请你相信他，他也非常爱你，他一定会来的。”  
“那就好。”  
结弦开心地抱了抱他，他认真地看了看Javier的脸：“真奇怪，我不认识你，但是我很想跟你说说话，你有时间陪我一会儿吗？”  
Javier试探着握住了他的手，微笑道：“我很愿意，多久都行。”  
用我的一生都可以。

那一天，Javier和结弦在海边坐了很久，结弦像是难得有倾诉的对象，他不停的跟Javier讲他仅记得的那些事情，夜一样黑的骏马，浅紫色有玫瑰蕾丝的裙子，猫咪柔软的皮毛，还有他在满月下轻吻他爱的人。Javier不厌其烦地听着，直到他的头一顿一顿的靠在Javier肩上。Javier把他抱在怀里，轻轻地拍他的背，结弦真正睡着以后并不安稳，时不时的呓语，Javier听见他似乎在数数儿，从一到一百，每次数到一百的时候，他都会浑身绷紧，痉挛似的发抖。Javier忍不住咬着牙，低声哭了出来，他的小人鱼就算失去了记忆，就算吃了那么多苦，却还一直记得深爱他，他一点都没有怪过他。

“他这样有多久了？”Javier听见声音，他回头看向尤利娅。  
“永生泉伤的他很重，我带他回到白帽湾的时候，他昏迷了很久才醒过来，醒来以后就已经什么都不记得了。一开始比现在糟多了，他不停的说胡话，从一数到一百，如果有人打断他，他就疯了一样，大哭大闹，说什么他会淹死的，他会淹死的。过了很久才好。这里也是他一直吵着要来的，他说要在这里等你。”  
“还有他的鱼尾，怎么会……”  
Javier突然顿住了，尤利娅看着他点了点头：“没错，就是你想的那样。两年前他突然开始没有办法在水里呼吸，鱼尾也渐渐褪了鳞片，变成人腿。他一开始没有办法走路，说很疼，每一步都像刀割一样的疼，但是我一点办法都没有。”  
“我有办法。”  
Javier轻轻在结弦额头上亲了一下：“我有办法能救他，只是，让我再陪陪他。”

Javier就这样一直陪着他，结弦很开心有了新朋友，每天都拉着Javier说话，他的精神似乎好了很多，但有时候还是会糊涂。他颠三倒四地重复着那些他讲了无数遍的故事，Javier就这样一直看着他，他小时候的记忆有些已经有点模糊了，而每次结弦再一遍讲，他都会能想起一些美妙的小细节。也许是当时空气里的花香，又或者是阳光在结弦脸上落下的小光斑。他也是第一次从结弦的视角看到他们之间的故事，结弦从他喜极而泣的那一刻起就爱上了他，他一直在等他，而他却笨拙地迟到了那么久。  
结弦在Javier陪着他的第一个满月之夜突然倒下了，他脸上没有一点血色，紧闭着眼睛低声呼痛，Javier抱着他不停地安抚他，他也隐约感觉到了什么，他自己的身体也快要撑不住了。  
“我好难受……”  
“不怕了，我在这儿。”Javier握着他的手，轻声安慰他：“我带了药给你，你吃了睡一觉，睡醒就不疼了。”  
“嗯。”  
结弦看着他，乖巧地就着他的手把药喝下，他苦的皱起了眉毛，Javier适时的把一颗牛轧糖塞给他。结弦心满意足地含着那颗糖，突然想起什么似的，他问Javier：“你为什么不告诉我你的名字？”  
“那不重要。”Javier轻轻摸了摸他的脸颊：“睡吧。”  
结弦很快就沉沉的睡了过去，Javier把他抱起来，带到海边，尤利娅仍是戒备地看着他：“你做了什么？”  
“只是让他睡着。”  
Javier把他放在一块平整的石头上，他把结弦的手贴在自己脸上，他一直看着他，好像永远都不够一样，但是是时候该告别了。  
“抱歉，最后还是没能送你回家。”  
Javier附下身，轻轻在他嘴唇上啄了啄。结弦的嘴唇上的一点唾液让他有了近乎回光返照的一点力量。他看着他的脸，突然笑了一下：“你太可爱了，可惜这辈子我没有机会了，这样好了，下辈子，下辈子当我第一次见到你的时候，不管你愿不愿意，我都要拥有你。”  
“不，这是什么？”尤利娅惊讶地看着他掏出了她在船上看到过的那把匕首，她快速游过去，想要阻止他：“你想干什么？！放下！”  
“不，你误会了，这是我用我所有的积蓄和巫婆换来的。”Javier脸上有一种终于解脱的轻松：“在我彻底变成人鱼，化为泡沫之前，用它刺向我的心脏，把我的心头血洒在他身上，他就会能好起来。”  
“你，你……”  
尤利娅说不出话来，她把Javier当作仇人，可结弦那么爱他，或者说，也许其实他们彼此都深爱着对方。她不知道该怎么办才好，她不安地在水里来回游动，像是在在自言自语，又像是在问Javier：“没有别的办法了吗？真的就没有别的办法了吗？！”  
“你还记得我发过的誓吗？我会用鲜血赔偿他的眼泪，这是我应得的。对了，谢谢你能带我到这儿来。”  
Javier看着尤利娅，深深的欠了欠身。他再一次亲吻结弦，恋恋不舍得抚摸他的脸庞。  
“原谅我，原谅我。”  
Javier用力地把匕首捅向自己的心口，那一瞬间他竟不觉得疼，他终于能够补偿结弦了。那把匕首像是有生命一样，把他的血全都抽了出来。鲜血向溪流一样流淌下来，滴在结弦身上，尤利娅惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，她看见结弦抖动了一下睫毛，他苍白的脸颊上似乎隐隐的恢复了一点血色。  
“还不够……”  
Javier低声说着，用力又把匕首向里推进了一下，彻底扎进了自己的心脏，更多的血涌了出来，结弦几乎是浅浅的浸在鲜血里。Javier再也没有一点力气，抱着他熟睡的小人鱼，露出一丝笑容，缓缓的闭上了眼睛。

“Javi……”  
结弦醒来的时候，觉得自己眼眶里全是泪水，控制不住的往下掉，他不记得自己为什么要哭。隐约间，他似乎隔着泪水看到了一些泡沫，他从没有见过这么美丽的东西，那些泡沫伴着清晨的第一缕曙光，很快就消失了。结弦揉了揉眼睛，看向自己身旁的尤利娅，有些开心的对她说道：“嘿，尤利娅，我想起来他的名字了，Javier，我叫他Javi，我想起来了，我可以去找他了。”  
“可是，如果你找不到呢？”  
“会找到的，就是这辈子不可以，来生我也一定会找到他的，他好像许诺过什么，一定可以的。”  
我们一定会再相见的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得可以就这么结束吧……真的还要再憋一个HE出来吗？  
> （苦恼  
> Javier的某句话里有一个彩蛋连接了我之前另一个AU 大家看出来了吗？


	8. 一个突发的后续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 强扭的HE来了！

人鱼和人类的孩子，只有一半的几率会有鱼尾，绝大多数人鱼会放弃只具有人类特征的婴儿，在他们出生的第一时间溺死他们。  
但是偶尔也有例外。  
“呜……”  
结弦手忙脚乱的抱着他的孩子，小团子还很小，软绵绵的像一团雪。结弦不太会照顾他，他的记忆出了问题，听尤利娅说，他当时差点就失去了这个孩子，他受了很严重的伤，很久都没有恢复，他甚至永远失去了他的鱼尾。尤利娅她们只能想办法把当时还是一颗小鱼苗的团子养在水晶球里，好在老天眷顾，这个孩子还是长大了。  
“啊，别哭了，你不要哭了，好不好？”  
结弦柔声哄着他，笨拙地吻他的额头。小团子很乖，很快收起了眼泪，瞪着水汪汪的眼睛看着他。他有一双漂亮的大眼睛，大概很像他的另一个父亲。  
另一个父亲？  
结弦摇了摇头，他还是想不起来他爱的那个人。但他一点不沮丧，他知道他不会骗他。  
“他一定会来找我们的，他会带着最大的帆船，到时候我们可以一起去东方，去看看我出生的地方。他一定会来的，一定会的……”  
结弦看着远处的海平线，像说给孩子，又像是在鼓励自己。小团子咿咿呀呀的伸手去摸结弦的脸，结弦低头亲了亲他的小手，他有点累了，他身体不好，总是容易累，但是比起之前已经好太多了。他起身把孩子放在摇篮里，自己拿了一条小毯子，就在前廊的摇椅上躺下，他很快就迷迷糊糊地睡着了。没有听见另外两个人的说话声。  
“你骗我说他的孩子没了。”  
Javier看了一眼尤利娅，像是要生气，但是又不敢。结弦的小房子前面有一条水渠，尤利娅可以直接游到他的前廊。她趴在前廊的栏杆上轻轻摇着摇篮，连看都没看Javier一眼。  
“在我看来你当时对他们来说跟死了没两样，我当然没必要告诉你。”  
“可我没死。”Javier耸了耸肩：“我也以为我会死，但是我活下来了。也许是老天同情我们。”  
“你不值得同情，你是个混蛋，还是个白痴。”  
“随你怎么说。我不在乎。”Javier走近摇篮，故意挡住了尤利娅的视线，他伸手在小团子的脸上刮了一下，小团子似乎很喜欢他，软软地抓着他的手指想要往嘴里送。  
“看，他知道，他知道我是爸爸！”Javier惊喜的说道，但很快就又叹了口气：“可Yuzu还是想不起来。”  
尤利娅哼了一声：“那你为什么不告诉他？”  
“你知道我不能。”Javier抱怨道：“我要怎么做？走到他面前跟他说‘我就是你一直在等的人，我们现在出发去东方吧！’这样会吓到他。”  
“你早晚要说的。不过随便你，这跟我无关。”  
尤利娅伸手推开他，把摇篮往自己的方向拉了一下。Javier不和她争，他走到结弦身边，帮他把毯子掖了掖，温柔的看着他。Javier很犹豫，他不知道该怎么告诉结弦。如果结弦能够记起来他，那么他也会记起之前所有的事情，包括Javier做过的错事和让他受到的伤害。现在的结弦固执的爱着自己记忆里十四岁的Javier，可如果他真的想起来了，却不愿意再爱现在Javier又该怎么办。  
“你来了！”  
结弦远远的冲着Javier招手，Javier忍住向他跑过去拥抱他的冲动。他走到结弦面前，笑着跟他打招呼：“你好吗？你的气色看起来还不错。”  
“是的，你送来的药很有用。”结弦低头看着自己的腿，踮了踮脚尖：“我现在已经不那么痛了。”  
“那太好了。”  
“对了！你要来看看我的宝宝吗！”  
结弦兴奋的看向他：“你还没有见过他，尤利娅前不久才把他送来，她说因为我之前的情况太糟糕了，所以一直是她们在照顾他。他们把他养在水晶球里！太不可思议了，从一个小鱼苗，变成小宝宝。”  
Javier听着他喋喋不休的说个不停，下意识地伸手按了按自己胸前的口袋。结弦领着他走到摇篮前，轻声说道：“小声点，他睡着了……看，他很可爱，对吧。”  
“是的，他是个天使，这世间上所以的珍宝加在一起，也比不过他。”  
Javier看着结弦的侧脸，迟疑的从口袋里掏出一样东西：“我想，我想把这个给你，给你们。”  
“那是什么？”  
结弦疑惑地伸出手，Javier把一颗异常美丽的珍珠轻轻放在他的掌心。结弦瞪大了眼睛，他张了张嘴，却说不出话来。Javier紧张地看着他：“你，你想起什么了吗？”  
“是的……哦，不……”结弦有点混乱，他茫然地四处寻找什么，最终还是把视线转向Javier：“我，我想不起来，它很熟悉，就差一点，可我想不起来。”  
“这是你的眼泪。”  
“我的眼泪？”  
“是的，东方鲛人的眼泪会凝成宝贵的珍珠。”Javier看着他，轻声说道：“不过，只有当他们喜极而泣的时候，才会有最美丽的珍珠。”  
“你是谁？”  
结弦忍不住后退了两步，他觉得头有点疼。他突然想到，眼前这个人，这个尤利娅口中的老熟人，这些日子一直来探望他，照顾他的人，他一直不知道他是谁，他甚至从来没有说过他的名字。  
“Yuzu……”  
Javier想要上前一步，但忍住了。他用力闭了闭眼睛，看向结弦，尽量地让自己的表情显得不要太过激动。  
“我的名字是Javier•Fernandez•Lopez。Yuzu，我是你的Javi。”  
“Javi……你就是Javi……”  
结弦茫然地念着他的名字，似乎有什么东西在他脑子里乱成一片，但他还是想不起来。  
“不，对不起，我想不起来。”  
结弦慌乱的看了他一眼，走到摇篮那里去把他的孩子抱起来，想要回到屋里。他魂不守舍，在台阶上绊了一跤。Javier跟在他后面，立刻上前扶住他，但是孩子还是被吵醒了，小团子张了张嘴，哇的哭了起来。  
“没事了，我扶住你了。”  
Javier先安抚结弦，搀着他让他在一旁坐下，检查了一下他的膝盖，确定没事以后又去哄结弦怀里的小孩子：“好乖，Cariño，不哭了，呼呼，呼呼就不痛了。”  
Javier轻柔地拍了拍小团子，结弦瞪大了眼睛，他看了看自己的宝宝，又看了看Javier，下意识地说道：“他的眼睛很像你。”  
“是的，他的眼睛很像我，嘴巴很像你。”Javier伸出一根手指，让小团子抓住。他有些不安地看向结弦，迟疑的问他：“我知道，也许你还是想不起来，但是，你会相信我说的吗？”  
“你为什么现在才说。”  
结弦没有看他，他低着头，Javier看不见他的表情，他听上去有点迷茫：“而且，如果你真的是我爱的那个人，为什么你在我面前那么久，我都认不出你？”  
他似乎非常困惑：“为什么？我那么爱他，为什么我会忘了他，而且一点都想不起来。”  
“我曾经……我犯了错，我做过一些伤害到你的事情。”Javier艰难的开口，他很快补充道：“我发誓，我从未想过要伤害你，我知道我不该推卸，但那绝不是我的本意。我知道，我做再多也不能弥补你受到的伤害，这一切都是我造成的，你差点失去孩子，不能再回到海里，都是因为我……”  
结弦看着眼前的人，他看上去很难过，他的眼睛里不像是有欺骗，可结弦还是想不起来，他只零星记得一些碎片状的事情。他忍不住开口问他：“那么，我们是怎么认识的？在什么地方？”  
“我第一次见到你，是在我家的避暑别墅。”Javier向远处山顶上指了指：“就在那个方向。”  
“尤利娅说，我是被抓住的。是你们抓了我？”  
“不，不是的。是一个很坏的人，但那个时候，我和我的父亲曾经很相信过他。”Javier很快安慰道：“不要担心，那个人已经死了，他永远不会再伤害到你。”  
结弦乖巧地点了点头，他想了想，又问道：“我们为什么分开？”  
“这是个很长的故事……”  
Javier慢慢的把事情都讲给他，他有好几次几乎说不下去。但他没有隐瞒，那些好的，不好的，令他难以开口的，他全都讲给他听，他不想欺骗结弦。结弦很安静的听着，Javier讲了很久，最后把故事停在了结弦替他喝下永生泉的时候。  
“我当时快死了，是你救了我。”  
Javier看向结弦，他想要去抚摸结弦的脸颊，但他只抬了抬手，转而在膝盖上握了握拳头：“我醒来以后，就看见你被永生泉卷走了……我以为，我以为我会永远失去你。还好，还好我又找到你了。”  
结弦没有说话，只是低着头扭着自己的手指。Javier叹了口气，轻声说道：“也许你知道了这一切以后会恨我，但是，就算你不肯原谅我，也请不要赶我走可以吗？”  
“你是怎么找到这里的？”  
结弦沉默了一会儿，开口问道。Javier迟疑了一下，还是苦笑了一下：“我让人到处去……去找人鱼，好吧，去抓人鱼，我只是想要打听你的消息，我没有伤害过她们的任何一个！但是她们都不认识你，我只能放她们走，然后继续去找，最后我找到了尤利娅。”  
“尤利娅似乎并不喜欢他……”结弦咬了咬嘴唇：“我是说，如果你就是那个人的话。尤利娅不喜欢他，以前她跟我吵架，她用很恶毒的话诅咒他……诅咒你。”  
“我可以想象的到。”Javier笑了：“这不怪她，她有资格讨厌我。”  
“但是她还是带你来了。”  
“因为我告诉她，我可以救你。”  
“嗯，似乎是这样的，好像自从你来了以后，我的身体就渐渐康复了。”结弦想了想，慢慢的说道：“所以即使你曾经伤害过我，但这一次是你救了我，对吗？我们一人一次。”  
“你愿意相信我说的话吗？”  
Javier觉得喉咙发紧，他下意识地想要抱他，结弦吓了一跳，他飞快地躲开了，脸上红的厉害。  
“噢！对不起！对不起！”Javier急忙道歉：“我不应该这样……”  
“我，这太奇怪了。”结弦的眼神躲闪着，他觉得心里跳的有点快：“我是说，就算，就算你说的是真的，就算你就是那个我爱的人，但是我现在没有办法，把你，和他重合成一个人，我做不到。”  
“我明白的，这没有关系。”Javier急切的说道，因为怕吓到他和小团子而压低声音：“只要你肯给我一个机会。”  
Javier试探着，轻轻地把手按在结弦的手上。结弦抖了一下，但没有拒绝。Javier轻轻握住了他的手，他也在发抖，他看着结弦，近乎哽咽的说道：“也许你不记得我了，也许你以后也不会再想起来，但是请给我一个机会，我会努力让你重新爱上我。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，请给我留言哦。  
> hope you will like it ，please leave your comments.  
> ~3~


End file.
